The Death of a Slayer
by Lady Jesca
Summary: Angelus is back and Buffy is in trouble. His brutality is unmatched by all...but one.
1. Part 1

A/N: This story was conceived a while ago (early 2001?) and was written then. Although I watched the first episode of Buffy when it first aired, I didn't get a change to keep up with the series because of work. It wasn't until the middle of Season 5 and Season 2 for Buffy and Angel respectively that I got into the full swing of things. Then as soon as I heard about fan-fiction, I was in! But I had gotten a video tape (pre-DVD releases) that had the episodes where Angel became Angelus and I was transfixed. Something said then seemed to correspond very well with something I had just seen in Buffy's fifth season.and this story was born.  
  
It's called The Death of a Slayer, and there are fourteen parts to it. It's got elements of a Buffy/Spike romance, written before there was a real romance between the two of them. As far as spoilers, this was started after BtVS S5: "Into the Woods" and AtS S2: "Reunion". And since it's been such a long time since those aired, you might want to read a recap or review of those episodes to be in the frame of mind I was in when I started.although it isn't necessary. Most you Buffy fans out there can name the show and number and season of any line of dialogue I could quote you.lol.  
  
The rating for this part is PG-13 and of course these characters and this world does not belong to me but rather to Joss Whedon, Fox, and all those other great peeps that gave us a good show.  
  
If you are interested in putting this story on your website, email me and let me know! I never say no, but I like to know who is supporting my work. Thanks!  
  
*Gotta dedicate this one to my husband, William, who hates to sit and listen to me drone on and on about Buffy and Angel, but does anyway.  
  
*~*~*  
  
*~*FIRED*~*  
  
Angelus watched the three go. He knew he should just kill them now, before they got too far, but he just let them go. No sense in spoiling their misery and confusion now. He'd wait until the others got there.  
  
Angelus walked to a chair and sat. To look at him, one would think he was brooding, but the slight grin, evil and nasty, on his face told the truth of his plotting.  
  
There had to be four. A certain four. He was tired of mediocrity. It was time to kill the slayer.  
  
*~*BEMUSED, BEWILDERED, AND ROUNDED UP*~*  
  
Darla paced around the small warehouse she had found for herself. Her eyes were narrowed in thought as she paced, relentlessly. Why would Angel let them kill those lawyers? He practically gift wrapped them and hand delivered them. He wasn't Angelus, or at least she didn't think he was. Not fully. So why? She didn't understand it. Unless of course he knew of all the destruction those particular lawyers did. Maybe he justified it to himself. Wrapped it up in pretty paper and told himself it was his gift to humanity. She didn't really care what he did to justify it to himself. She just wondered if he had to justify it to himself. Angelus would never bother. Angel would take decades to do it. She wondered which would happen.  
  
Drusilla was watching her, but after a while Dru grew bored and dozed off on a pile of gunny sacks. But a pair of eyes still watched her.  
  
Lindsey watched Darla pace back and forth, his eyes adjusting to the constant darkness that surrounded them. He smiled, and looked down at his new pale skin. Just like Darla's. Lindsey watched her pace more as he thought of the night before.  
  
He was as surprised as any of them to see Angel in Holland's home. He wondered what kind of move Angel would make against the dangerous beauties that waved death in front of them. He glanced at Drusilla who had stopped taunting Lilah long enough to bark at Angel and move around like sex personified. Then he watched Angel leave them all to die, and was almost glad. Watching Darla drain the life out of Holland brought him no happiness, no sadness, but knowing his turn was coming brought him peace.  
  
She had waited to take him last, protecting him from Drusilla so that she could drain him herself, and then, she took his life. He wasn't sure what compelled her to give him another, but he was glad she had. He knew as long as he was with his love, his sire, things would be ok.  
  
A new scent filled the nostrils of all three vampires at the same time as Angelus dropped down from the rafters above and landed on his feet in front of Lindsey and Darla, waking and startling Drusilla in the process. Lindsey vamped and charged at Angelus, his only thought was to keep him away from his sire. Angelus quickly knocked him to the ground, his movements so fast, it was barely seen by the trained eye of the older vampires.  
  
"Down boy. That's no way to treat a guest." Angelus looks at Darla. "You should teach your pet better manners."  
  
There was no mistaking that smile; that haughty grin. Angelus. Finally, he'd come home.  
  
"Angelus." It wasn't a question. There just was no question anymore.  
  
"The Angel-beast has gone away. Butterflies of all colors have picked him up and fluttered away black as the night." Drusilla swayed slightly as she watched the butterflies that only she could see fly away with the 'Angel- beast'. Darla shook her head at Dru and looked at Angelus again.  
  
"My darling boy. You've come back to me." She walked purposefully up to him as he watched, quiet, dangerous.  
  
*~*BOYFRIEND HAS FLOWN THE COOP*~*  
  
Buffy slammed her fist into the dummy 'attacker' a split second before going into a dive, rolling to her feet and taking its head off with her roundhouse kick. She stared at the dummy, tears coming to her eyes. She sucked them back in. What the hell was she doing anyway? She didn't need Riley. She didn't need these tears. She didn't need this rejection.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" she whispered aloud to herself. Well, whatever it was, it didn't matter anymore. She was through with men. She wasn't stupid. It didn't take writing it out in blood for her. What did Riley ever do anyway? Make her life more complicated, that's what.  
  
She turned to the punching bag and started her kickboxing routine on it.  
  
Punch. Kick. Kick. Punch. Duck. Kick. Punch.  
  
"Still dropping that shoulder."  
  
Buffy straightened up. She turned to Giles.  
  
"Augh. Please don't you start on me now. I so don't need lessons right now."  
  
He looked contrite.  
  
"I'm sorry Buffy. Honestly, that was not my intention." He took his glasses off and started to clean them. Buffy went back to the punching bag.  
  
"So what was your intention?" Punch. Kick.  
  
Giles watched her work out. This was pure frustration she was exhibiting. He supposed he should be glad she was getting it out here in the mini gym he helped make for her, rather than out there with the vampires, demons, and worse.  
  
Giles walked over to the other side of the punching bag and steadied it for her while she continued to punch and kick at it.  
  
"I thought you could use a friend."  
  
"No. What I could use is good nest right now." She stared pointedly at a spot on the bag while she attacked it.  
  
Giles sighed.  
  
"Buffy, I am worried about you. In this state of mind you could very well make a silly mistake that could cost you more than you ever bargained for. I just want you to be careful. You should channel your feelings into your fighting without actually making it personal. See."  
  
"Giles. Spare me for now, ok?" She stopped her routine and went to grab her water and her towel. She took a quick gulp of water and wiped the sweat off of her face.  
  
"I'll tell you what I need. I need to remember who I am. No more playing around at this "I'm just a girl" routine. I'm done with that. I'm the slayer. I need to remember that. Anyone who is going to want to surround themselves with me is going to have to accept that I am the slayer. Slaying is what I was bred to do. Its what I was meant for. I have nothing else and its high time I come to that realization instead of fighting it all the time. You know, Faith had some of it right. The life of a slayer is different. Once you slay you can't go back to normal. I've learned that. No more encores needed." She headed for the door.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
She turned.  
  
"You're just hurt. It will get better."  
  
"No. It won't get better. This is the best there is for a slayer. It can only get worse."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Continued. 


	2. Part 2

A/N: This story was conceived a while ago (early 2001?) and was written then. Although I watched the first episode of Buffy when it first aired, I didn't get a change to keep up with the series because of work. It wasn't until the middle of Season 5 and Season 2 for Buffy and Angel respectively that I got into the full swing of things. Then as soon as I heard about fan-fiction, I was in! But I had gotten a video tape (pre-DVD releases) that had the episodes where Angel became Angelus and I was transfixed. Something said then seemed to correspond very well with something I had just seen in Buffy's fifth season.and this story was born.  
  
It's called The Death of a Slayer, and there are fourteen parts to it. It's got elements of a Buffy/Spike romance, written before there was a real romance between the two of them. As far as spoilers, this was started after BtVS S5: "Into the Woods" and AtS S2: "Reunion". And since it's been such a long time since those aired, you might want to read a recap or review of those episodes to be in the frame of mind I was in when I started.although it isn't necessary. Most you Buffy fans out there can name the show and number and season of any line of dialogue I could quote you.lol.  
  
The rating for this part is PG-13 (for cursing) and of course these characters and this world does not belong to me but rather to Joss Whedon, Fox, and all those other great peeps that gave us a good show.  
  
If you are interested in putting this story on your website, email me and let me know! I never say no, but I like to know who is supporting my work. Thanks!  
  
*~*~*  
  
*~*SLAYED OUT*~*  
  
She lay in bed, panting.  
  
"Honey, you really should slow down out there. I know it's easy to get wrapped up in the whole slaying thing, but, look at yourself."  
  
Willow looked up at Tara.  
  
"Not like I had much of a choice. Buffy's really been running herself and everyone ragged lately. Well, maybe just everyone else. Ever since Riley left, she's been like a slaying machine, you know, but without all the mechanical parts." She smiled.  
  
Tara nodded and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I know, but she's got to know that you guys can't take this pace much longer."  
  
"We can take it!" She sat up. "Well, maybe not in the sense of actually handling it, but." She paused and looked at Tara. "It's just that she's not the same anymore."  
  
A sad look passed over Willow's face and was reflected in the face of her girlfriend.  
  
"I've noticed. I know I haven't known her as long as you have, but I've noticed. She's gotten harder. Not just like in how she treats herself.or you, but in her attitude. She's all work and no play."  
  
Willow nodded. Tara continued.  
  
"I mean, you remember her at the Bronze last night. She only danced because it was a vampire that asked her, probably hoping to surprise attack her. She took him out back and came back two minutes later a little dusty."  
  
"Uh huh, and she never has time to talk anymore. She only comes to the meetings and slays. That's about the only time I see her. That's why I've been patrolling more with her lately."  
  
"I know, but Willow, at this pace you're going to get hurt."  
  
Willow smiled at her concern. She sat up and wrapped her arms around Tara and did her best to reassure her.  
  
*~*YOU NEED MORE THAN A PASSWORD FOR THIS GROUP*~*  
  
Angelus sat perched atop some boxes in the warehouse and watched his girls and Lindsey. He nearly laughed out loud at how happy they seemed to have him back. He always knew he was the crux of the group, despite Darla's 'leadership'. He shook his head.  
  
"All the little puppies will like up in a row, like the stars at night when we come to rip out their hearts." Dru danced around with a crazed look on her face.  
  
"Drusilla.the stars aren't lined up. They're scattered." Darla sighed and rolled her eyes but had a smile on her lips that told of her own happiness to have Angelus back.  
  
Only one person wasn't happy to have him rejoin the group.  
  
Lindsey watched him, his eyes narrowed as Angelus visibly ignored him. He didn't want to share Darla. He knew he was going to have to put Angelus in his place. Better to do it now and get it over with. Lindsey was anxious to try out his new strength.  
  
When Lindsey stood up, Angelus finally granted him a look.  
  
"Sit down."  
  
Lindsey glared.  
  
"Why don't you jump down here and see if we can settle this. I'll tell you right now, you aren't getting her."  
  
Darla laughed her silvery laugh.  
  
Angelus jumped down and was in front of Lindsey quickly. Without hesitation Lindsey went to swing at Angelus but Angelus merely caught his fist.  
  
"I invite you to take a seat before you lose a body part. Take your pick."  
  
Lindsey smiled a small daring smile.  
  
Angelus' smile reflected his intentions to carry through with the threat. He looked like he was going to shove Lindsey to the ground but instead pulled Lindsey forward. Lindsey, who was bracing himself for being pushed but transferring his weight forward, was pulled easily off his feet.  
  
Once Lindsey touched the ground he felt a slight pang in his arm as he heard his hand shatter. He looked up at Angelus quickly, his eyes wide with disbelief and anger.  
  
"I only warn a person once. If they aren't smart enough to listen to that warning, then they aren't worth saving." Angelus removed his foot from the shards of porcelain that used to make up Lindsey's hand.  
  
Angelus looked around. He had everyone's attention.  
  
Darla had a smirk on her face.  
  
Dru looked a little shocked, but not overly so.  
  
Lindsey hopped up, enraged.  
  
"What gives you the right? You've been gone too long, Angelus. In your place has been some pussy that'd rather walk an old lady across the street rather than taste the wisdom of her blood. You can't treat me like that anymore. I'm just like you know. I deserve."  
  
Lindsey stopped when he heard the rich sound of Angelus' laughter.  
  
"Just like me, huh?" He laughed again. "Oh Lindsey. You are going to be a lot of fun to have around, I can see that already. A lot of laughs." Angelus' face was dead serious now. He walked to where he would be in front of the three other vampires.  
  
"Let me just break this down for you Lindsey. You may have been some hot shit before when you were human and I was playing by a set of rules, but you're nothing now. See, what I realize a lot better than my 'souled' self is that there are no rules in war. You think this isn't war? Wake up!"  
  
Angelus looked around to make sure he had all their attentions.  
  
"It's a war of survival, and I plan to be the last one standing. That's my only rule now. And when you were human, you had so much more power than you do now. Then you had connections you no longer have. Then you had something over me. Darla. Now you no longer do."  
  
Angelus laughed as he circled the group, stopping just behind Darla.  
  
"You think she loves you, Lindsey?"  
  
Lindsey kept his eyes on Angelus but glanced at Darla when the question was asked.  
  
"You'd be wrong if you said yes. With all that education, you couldn't see one simple thing about my girl."  
  
Angelus put his hands on Darla's shoulders.  
  
"She's a whore. Through and through."  
  
Lindsey growled. Darla didn't even flinch. She was too happy to have Angelus back to make a mistake like getting mad at such a simple statement.  
  
"She used you. You had the means to get her what she wanted. To be a vampire. You got that for her. You stopped being important the moment you did that. I'm sorry to break it to you, my boy, but the moment you became a vampire you went from freefalling to the sudden stop at the end."  
  
Angelus started walking toward him. Each step was measured and unhurried. His face was dangerous as he talked.  
  
"You are a new vampire. Stronger than a human, yes, but not stronger than me. Never stronger than me. You just remember the pecking order in this group and you'll live to tell the tale." He stopped in Lindsey's face. "Got it?"  
  
Lindsey didn't know how to answer that. Why wasn't Darla disputing any of this? Why wasn't Darla helping him? Lindsey's eyes glanced to Darla again, who just watched.  
  
Angelus shook his head.  
  
"Still confused, aren't you? You thought you had these two figured out, but you were wrong. Let me introduce my girls to you."  
  
Angelus moved towards Drusilla.  
  
Drusilla's mouth twisted into a sultry grin. Angelus pointed at Drusilla, playful, and she snapped at his finger as if she intended on biting it. He smiled before turning to Lindsey.  
  
"Drusilla isn't an accident. I'm no fucking fool, boy. I saw a girl full of potential for power and smart and cunning as you could ever hope to come across in a young girl. If I had left her mind intact it would be she running this group, and me, her faithful lapdog."  
  
He looked at Drusilla who did her best to give him an innocent look, while vamped.  
  
Angelus walked back to Darla, standing behind her once again.  
  
"And then there is Darla. Like any whore, Darla is attracted by two things: beauty and power. Now, with the Master she had all the power he shoved to the end of her leash. She was full of it, and since she didn't know anything better, she lived in sewers with him. Now there was a face only a mother could love. She sure as fuck wasn't getting beauty with the Master. And then there was me. One little hell-on-wheels with the face of an Angel, all puns intended. With me she found what she needed. Power and beauty. She was impressed with me, and hey, I can't say as I blame her."  
  
Darla smirked a little bit, but remained quiet.  
  
"See, you've got the looks, boy, but you let go of the power a while back. Why would she want you, when she could have me?"  
  
Angelus looked pretty pleased with himself.  
  
Lindsey started to grow nervous. He started to plot his route of escape. It must have showed on his face.  
  
"Don't worry Lindsey. You aren't totally worthless. You see, even you play an important part in this family."  
  
Drusilla clapped her hands when Angelus said 'family'. Lindsey's attention was wrapped up in Angelus' next words.  
  
"You see, when this group started, really started, with the three of us and Spike, we were the vanquisher of entire villages. We could wipe out entire populations of townships and villages in the surrounding area within a week. We were in our prime, and there was no stopping us. It wasn't until the group split up that everyone started having so many problems."  
  
Angelus walked so he was between Darla and Dru. Lindsey's eyes followed.  
  
"We need four people to our group. It provides balance. You have the two killers, the wild and crazy one, and the pet. Spike isn't here. You can be the pet."  
  
Lindsey's blood boiled. He was NOT going to be reverted to a pet. There was no fucking way.  
  
"Now. I invite you to sit down again. Be mindful of your hand, the other will hurt a lot more if I shatter it, and the masturbation techniques you learned when you lost your other hand will be lost forever. Sit down."  
  
Lindsey stared at him. His mind raced. He looked like he wasn't sure what to do. Angelus stood perfectly still while Lindsey decided if he was going to stay in the family. When Angelus' eyebrows rose, Lindsey quickly sat down. That was all that needed to be said and done. Lindsey had accepted, albeit unwillingly, his position in the group.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Continued. 


	3. Part 3

A/N: This story was conceived a while ago (early 2001?) and was written then. Although I watched the first episode of Buffy when it first aired, I didn't get a change to keep up with the series because of work. It wasn't until the middle of Season 5 and Season 2 for Buffy and Angel respectively that I got into the full swing of things. Then as soon as I heard about fan-fiction, I was in! But I had gotten a video tape (pre-DVD releases) that had the episodes where Angel became Angelus and I was transfixed. Something said then seemed to correspond very well with something I had just seen in Buffy's fifth season.and this story was born.  
  
It's called The Death of a Slayer, and there are fourteen parts to it. It's got elements of a Buffy/Spike romance, written before there was a real romance between the two of them. As far as spoilers, this was started after BtVS S5: "Into the Woods" and AtS S2: "Reunion". And since it's been such a long time since those aired, you might want to read a recap or review of those episodes to be in the frame of mind I was in when I started.although it isn't necessary. Most you Buffy fans out there can name the show and number and season of any line of dialogue I could quote you.lol.  
  
The rating for this part is R (violence and potty mouth) and of course these characters and this world does not belong to me but rather to Joss Whedon, Fox, and all those other great peeps that gave us a good show.  
  
If you are interested in putting this story on your website, email me and let me know! I never say no, but I like to know who is supporting my work. Thanks!  
  
*~*~*  
  
*~*CRY ON MY SHOULDER*~*  
  
Spike watched the tree he was leaning against as she dusted the last of the threesome of vampires she just single-handedly dusted. He was going to help her, but he realized quite quickly, she didn't need it.  
  
Buffy turned when she heard Spike's clapping. She straightened up and stared at him.  
  
"What do you want, Spike. Didn't anyone ever tell you that it isn't smart to push the buttons of an armed slayer that has just killed three of your kind?"  
  
Spike walked towards her and stopped a few feet in front of her.  
  
"Bite your tongue! They may be vampires, but they are not my kind."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever, Spike. I don't have time for this."  
  
"What do you have time for? Why not come to the Bronze. I saw you're pal, Xander there. He may be able to make you smile and liven up a bit."  
  
Buffy replaced the stake and started to walk, Spike followed, even though she went away from the Bronze, rather than toward it.  
  
"Why do you care if I smile or not? And you want to see active, I can get active all over your ass."  
  
Spike frowned. He was really starting to worry about the chit.  
  
"Look, Slayer, there is only so far your gonna be able t' push yourself b'fore you fall yourself."  
  
Buffy stopped and faced him.  
  
"Look, I don't need your analysis. I don't want your analysis. Just leave before you find yourself at the business end of a pointy stake."  
  
She turned to leave, but his hand on her arm stopped her. She looked at his hand and slowly, with a dangerous look on her face, her eyes made it to his face.  
  
"I know Soldier boy's leaving has put you in a bit of a violent mood, but I've been noticing your handiwork lately. You're changing, and it's not for the better."  
  
"Again, watch me not care what you think." She made a frustrated noise in her throat as she tugged her arm away from him.  
  
"Look Spike. I don't need your fucked up comfort. Just stay the hell out of my way while I'm feeling generous enough to let you live. Got it?"  
  
With that she turned and started to leave.  
  
Spike watched her go for a moment, a scowl on his face.  
  
"Yeah well, " he yelled after her, "when you've run yourself into the dirt because you couldn't take a li'l friendly advice, don't you come crying to me!"  
  
Spike watched as she kept moving. He wished he wasn't in love with her. This caring bullshit was starting to sting.  
  
*~*PECKING ORDER*~*  
  
Angelus smiled when Lindsey finally sat down. He looked from Dru to Darla.  
  
"I need a new dolly, I escaped Miss Edith all wrong." Drusilla pouted to Angelus who smiled at her.  
  
Darla couldn't get over her luck. Now she had her boy and her lawyer. She looked forward to when Angelus would condition Lindsey the way he did Spike. She looked forward to the nights of passion and just plain sex. She looked forward to reclaiming her position over Angelus. But for now she was so happy to have him back, she was willing to let him strut around here like the leader.  
  
"I've learned something about groups like ours."  
  
All eyes were on him.  
  
"You need security if you're going to lead a group like this. You need to be able to." Angelus trailed off, looking for a word that fit his thoughts perfectly.  
  
Lindsey piped up.  
  
"Trust?"  
  
Angelus looked at Lindsey, his eyes wide with disbelief before he throws his head back and roars his laughter.  
  
Lindsey scowled.  
  
When Angelus' laughter died down he looked at Lindsey, his face still showing amusement.  
  
"No, defiantly not trust. Fuck, if I were to put my trust in a group like this I would soon turn around only to find a stake in my own heart. And the second before I scatter as dust in the wind I would think 'why the fuck did I trust a bunch of blood sucking vampires?' I would know I deserved my death."  
  
"No, not trust." He continued. "You need to be able to destroy each member. You need to be able to conquer them." His hard gaze fell on all three of them.  
  
"I know I can kill Drusilla. She poses no threat to me." He looked at Lindsey. "I sure as fuck know I can kill you." He looked at Darla.  
  
"I killed you once before."  
  
"I remember, my love. But I am back and I'm still me."  
  
"I know you are, I know you are." His evil smile didn't sit well with Darla.  
  
"See, that's the problem. Another thing this group needs is loyalty. I don't care whether I get it by fear and force or if it comes naturally, but I require it. You, Darla, are the only one here with a will strong enough to withstand my.forcing."  
  
Darla smiled. She knew he would recognize her obvious leader abilities.  
  
"If you can't be loyal, you can't stay and get the benefits of my family."  
  
Darla's smile faded.  
  
"You're family. Let me just remind you who started this family. Who sired you. That would be me, Angelus, and don't you ever forget it."  
  
Darla looked as if she was about to leave, but Angelus captured her throat.  
  
"I don't intend on forgetting it." He was growling in her face. She couldn't break free from his grip.  
  
Angelus leaned forward, but everyone could still hear his words.  
  
"Even with a soul I knew I wanted to be with you. I begged you to let me be with you, to let me be a part of the family. You shoved me away. I wasn't strong enough then to shove back. But I am now. You wanted the whirlwind. Well, I thought that meant excitement and non-stop action. Then I realized what you wanted, even if you haven't yet realized it. It's what you need."  
  
Angelus wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. Darla didn't know how to react so she just waited and listened.  
  
"You see you've felt the rush, the whirlwind of being drained twice. First when the Master made you his little pawn, and secondly, when Drusilla changed you again. But each time you were brought back just at the breaking point. Not this time. This time you'll see it out until the end. You will feel the whirlwind a third and last time tonight, but know.I won't be bringing you back. Feel the rush that is eternal death. Since you have killed the only people foolish enough to bring you back, realize this is permanent. Every time we are responsible for a massacre I will think of you, and what you now will miss."  
  
With that Angelus' face changed and he sunk his teeth into Darla and began to drain her. She struggled, but was not powerful enough yet to overpower Angelus. She looked to Lindsey and Dru to help her.  
  
Lindsey bolted off the table as soon as he realized what was happening and prepared to fight Angelus, but was tackled by Drusilla. She held him steadfastly so that all he could do is watch the life drain out of his sire.  
  
When nearly drained, Angelus took out a stake and staked her. He stood and turned to Drusilla and Lindsey, dusting himself off with a smile. He licked his lips and his face returned to normal. Drusilla moved off of Lindsey and Lindsey flew at Angelus.  
  
It wasn't hard for Angelus to knock him down again.  
  
"Now. As I said before.this group cannot work with only three members. We need a fourth."  
  
"My Spike would make an excellent collectable, Daddy."  
  
Angelus watched Lindsey get up, rage not withheld from his face.  
  
"I'm sure he would, Dru-baby, but we aren't getting Spike."  
  
"Then who will fit into Granmummy's shoes?" Drusilla looked a little confused.  
  
Angelus looked at the two of them.  
  
"I went for a little trip before coming to rejoin my family."  
  
Angelus walked to a door in the warehouse and leaned against it. Drusilla and Lindsey walked closer to him.  
  
"I wanted to find someone with the right amount of the sadistic nature I live off of, who could still be contrite when I wanted. I wanted to find a demon through and through with just enough sweetness to give one pause. Well I couldn't find her.here."  
  
Angelus opened the door and Willow stepped through. Her body was encased in leather and lace, her face showing nothing but of the sweetness of which she was associated.  
  
Drusilla narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Are you making me a sister? One who will translate my reflection?"  
  
"No Dru. I'm not doing to Willow what I once did to you. You are one of a kind."  
  
Drusilla smiled, pleased with his answer.  
  
"I remembered once coming across this one back when I spent my time fighting myself and other demons. When I was with the slayer."  
  
Drusilla hissed.  
  
"This one was the only one brave enough, balls-y enough to dare make ME into a pet." He looked down at Willow, who was watching him speak.  
  
Angelus smiled a little evil grin.  
  
"She is from an alternate dimension. In that dimension I was chained to her dwelling where she would do with me what she wished." Willow smiled widely. "She no longer thinks of me as her 'puppy'. She is broken, conditioned, rebuilt, and all mine."  
  
Willow looked at the other two and smiled, vamping out in the process.  
  
Lindsey, who didn't really know this girl, had just been watching her the whole time. He tried to figure out what she had that his sire did not. She looked quite harmless, really. But when she vamped, he saw the way her innocence slipped away and her demon self pronounced itself to the world. He'd never seen anyone so contrasting before.  
  
"And now our family is complete."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Continued. 


	4. Part 4

A/N: This story was conceived a while ago (early 2001?) and was written then. Although I watched the first episode of Buffy when it first aired, I didn't get a change to keep up with the series because of work. It wasn't until the middle of Season 5 and Season 2 for Buffy and Angel respectively that I got into the full swing of things. Then as soon as I heard about fan-fiction, I was in! But I had gotten a video tape (pre-DVD releases) that had the episodes where Angel became Angelus and I was transfixed. Something said then seemed to correspond very well with something I had just seen in Buffy's fifth season.and this story was born.  
  
It's called The Death of a Slayer, and there are fourteen parts to it. It's got elements of a Buffy/Spike romance, written before there was a real romance between the two of them. As far as spoilers, this was started after BtVS S5: "Into the Woods" and AtS S2: "Reunion". And since it's been such a long time since those aired, you might want to read a recap or review of those episodes to be in the frame of mind I was in when I started.although it isn't necessary. Most you Buffy fans out there can name the show and number and season of any line of dialogue I could quote you.lol.  
  
The rating for this part is R and of course these characters and this world does not belong to me but rather to Joss Whedon, Fox, and all those other great peeps that gave us a good show.  
  
If you are interested in putting this story on your website, email me and let me know! I never say no, but I like to know who is supporting my work. Thanks!  
  
*~*~*  
  
*~*REALIZATION*~*  
  
Buffy walked through town, on patrol. She decided a while ago that patrolling through the graveyard, while productive shouldn't be her only place to look. So she walked through town looking for the vampires that slipped out of the graveyard and into society.  
  
After a while, Buffy's mind began to wander. She would try to focus on her surroundings but it became hard as the night went on. She was just about to call it quits when the building she was nearly passing spewed out a vampire.  
  
She stopped short, jarred out of her thoughts of her warm bed. The vampire, on its back, having been thrown out of the building, looked up at her and his eyes widened with recognition. He scrambled up to his feet and ran. Buffy chased.  
  
Moments later, after dusting the unfortunate vampire, Buffy was standing in front of that building again. Looked like a new demon bar. From the outside it looked like a whole in the wall. The windows were painted over with black paint so no light escaped. No sound came from it. It actually looked like an abandoned building at first glance. The only thing giving it away was a sign that hung from above that read "The Vein", and she would have walked right under it, not even looking.  
  
Buffy grimaced. She needed to pay more attention to her surroundings.  
  
With a determined set to her shoulders she decided to take a peek inside. She knew this probably wasn't going to be the smartest course of action a slayer could embark upon, but she had to see for herself.  
  
Inside The Vein, Counting Crows came floating out of the jukebox while vampires played pool, danced, and drank. Buffy peeked in from the door and was about to leave when she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"I don't care if you think I've had enough, mate. I'm telling you I want more, so pour me another bloody drink before I take my drink from you!"  
  
Spike.  
  
Buffy looked for him and saw him sitting at the bar, the frightened bartender pouring him another beer. Against her better judgment, Buffy entered the bar and headed for him. No one really paid her any mind.  
  
"Spike."  
  
Spike's eyes closed. He couldn't be that cursed. Spike had been drinking since sundown and he was in no mood to see the slayer. He craned his head around and looked at her before turning back to his beer.  
  
"Not safe for you in 'ere."  
  
"Not safe for me anywhere." She sat on the barstool beside him.  
  
Spike sighed.  
  
"No, of course not, this stool isn't taken, sit right down." His voice dripped with obvious sarcasm. The bartender gave looked at her and then paled. She looked around. Others were starting to notice her, but no one wanted to bring themselves to her notice, so everyone tried to ignore her.  
  
"Don't mind if I do." She watched him gulp the rest of his beer. "You're going to need a life preserver by the time you get done here, Spike."  
  
"Oh for fuck's sake, slayer, just leave me alone. A man can't even get a beer without being harassed anymore."  
  
He seemed very annoyed and Buffy smiled a little. She felt like pushing his buttons today. But before she could, Spike continues.  
  
"You know, ducks, if you worried less about what ole Spike was up to and more about your boyfriends, you wouldn't loose so many."  
  
Buffy's smile faded and her eyes narrowed.  
  
"I mean, sure dusting vampires is fun business when you get right down to the nitty gritty of it, but really, afterwards all you have to show for it is dust." Spike turned and looked at her, feeling the need to hurt her, to make her hurt like he hurt.  
  
"Can't really blame solder boy, you know. He tried. He put up with your shit for as long as he could before finding comfort in the clutches of vampires. He slayed with you, he slayed for you, he tried to help and all you could do was push him away. Musta hurt when the people he found comfort in were the very ones you were trying to kill." He leered at her hatefully.  
  
Buffy jumped off of her barstool and grabbed Spike by the throat.  
  
"Ok, this ends now. You have been living on borrowed time, Spike, and I'm no longer the lending type." She shoved him towards the door, hard, and he went sprawling. Now they had everyone's attention. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew she was being dumb. If all the vampires decided to gang up on her, she wouldn't be able to fight them off alone. Thankfully no one was willing to lend a hand to Spike. He killed their kind after all.  
  
Spike hopped up as soon as he hit the floor. Buffy shoved him again, knocking him out the door. She quickly advanced on him and picked him up throwing him in the ally beside the bar.  
  
This time when Spike hit the ground he came up swinging. Even drunk he was graceful and accurate with most of his punches, but his speed was affected. Buffy was easily able to out maneuver and before he knew it Spike was on the ground and Buffy had a stake in her hand.  
  
This time Spike didn't bounce back. He just lay there and hoped she kill him quickly. He gave up.  
  
Buffy was standing over him, stake in hand, when she remembered their last fight in an ally. She remembered those words that she said to Spike. The words she said in order to hurt him. You're beneath me.  
  
Spike lay there, thinking of the same night. His eyes already stung with the tears that he cried that night because of this chit. He hoped she slays him before she saw the tears. But he then realizes she is staring right at his face, at his tears. Knowing he must look like a fool on the ground, crying, he gets up, quickly and blinks away the tears as best as he can. Pride keeps him from wiping them away and drawing more attention to them.  
  
"Just do it slayer. You've wanted to for a long time.  
  
Buffy looked at him, confused. She'd never actually seen so much emotion from Spike before.  
  
"Why do you want death?"  
  
Spike rolled his eyes.  
  
"I don't want death, slayer, I have death. What I want is release."  
  
Slowly, Buffy lowered the stake, and finally put it away.  
  
Spike looked at her for a moment and then nodded slightly and turned to leave.  
  
Buffy watched him walk away a few steps and then she said in a small voice, "I'm sorry."  
  
Spike stopped short. For a moment there he wondered if the alcohol was playing with his hearing. If he hadn't been a vampire capable of hearing so well he wouldn't have even heard the apology. Slowly he turned and looked at her, confusion on his face.  
  
Buffy watched him turn toward her and she put her head down. She crossed her arms in front of her body and then looked up sharply at him.  
  
"When I told you that you were beneath me, I didn't mean it. I was trying to hurt you and I know I did. That's why you came to my place later that night with a gun, huh? To kill me for hurting you. Well, for what its worth, I'm sorry."  
  
Spike stared at her. He stared so long, she didn't know if he was going to react, and then he did. He started walking towards her at an alarming rate. When he was close, she wondered if she should get the stake back out again. Then he grabbed her and kissed her.  
  
When Spike's lips touched her, Buffy felt a burning in her start to form. Against her minds wishes, her lips got softer and started to part for him and soon she felt the coolness of Spike's tongue in her mouth.  
  
After a moment she pushed back. She started out gently and kept applying force until she was separated from him. He stared at her, panting. Her eyes were wider than normal, but otherwise, she looked in control of the situation.  
  
"Lets just take this one step at a time."  
  
Spike's heart would have flip-flopped had he still been alive.  
  
*~*POLICE ARE NEVER AROUND WHEN YOU NEED THEM*~*  
  
Kate sighed as she put away the last file. She looked up at the clock. Four am was too late to be staying up working on this, but Kate just felt like she needed to know. Regardless, she didn't think she was getting the answers she needed tonight, so away went the pictures of the dead lawyers.  
  
She picked up her jacket and turned off her desk light, turning off other lights as she went. She waved at the desk cop at the front before leaving.  
  
She walked with her mind on her thoughts, rounding the corner where her car was parked and stopped. She rolled her eyes and started to continue to her car when she saw Angel, but then she paused, looking again; looking closer.  
  
Angel somehow looked darker, different. Sure he always wore black, but now he wasn't. Now he was in leather pants and a dark maroon shirt. Still with the long coat, but somehow he looked darker wearing color. Then his companions materialized behind him. She took a sharp breath and knew.  
  
She looked at her car. It wasn't far, but she'd have to get closer to them first. She looked back at the station. It was her best bet.  
  
Angelus smiled when she turned and ran. He knew she was going to be particularly fun to kill. He turned to Lindsey.  
  
"Retrieve her for me."  
  
Lindsey looked at Angelus and then darted out, chasing Kate. With his newfound speed, it wasn't hard to chase her down. Moments later she was struggling for everything she was worth as he brought her back to Angelus, deep in the ally next to the station.  
  
"She's lost her way! Red-riding hood forgot to stay on the path. See what picking flowers does?" Drusilla smiled evilly at Kate.  
  
Kate looked at her, and then the redhead, and then to Angelus. She tried to scream when Lindsey's hand was moved but Angelus' punch in the stomach knocked the wind out of her.  
  
"Well, Detective. You've been trying to catch me doing something illegal for a long time. I just thought I'd give you the chance. How is.murder for you?" He grinned dangerously at her, his face close to hers.  
  
She struggled to get away from Lindsey and then realized she was going about it the wrong way. She let her body go slack and Lindsey loosened his grip. Before he knew it, Kate had her elbow in his stomach and was free, but her freedom was short lived as Angelus grabbed her and shoved her against the wall, hard, making her see spots.  
  
Angelus smiled as he reached for his belt buckle.  
  
"Actually, now that I think about that, make it two crimes." His belt came undone and she watched as the pants quickly followed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Continued. 


	5. Part 5

A/N: This story was conceived a while ago (early 2001?) and was written then. Although I watched the first episode of Buffy when it first aired, I didn't get a change to keep up with the series because of work. It wasn't until the middle of Season 5 and Season 2 for Buffy and Angel respectively that I got into the full swing of things. Then as soon as I heard about fan-fiction, I was in! But I had gotten a video tape (pre-DVD releases) that had the episodes where Angel became Angelus and I was transfixed. Something said then seemed to correspond very well with something I had just seen in Buffy's fifth season.and this story was born.  
  
It's called The Death of a Slayer, and there are fourteen parts to it. It's got elements of a Buffy/Spike romance, written before there was a real romance between the two of them. As far as spoilers, this was started after BtVS S5: "Into the Woods" and AtS S2: "Reunion". And since it's been such a long time since those aired, you might want to read a recap or review of those episodes to be in the frame of mind I was in when I started.although it isn't necessary. Most you Buffy fans out there can name the show and number and season of any line of dialogue I could quote you.lol.  
  
The rating for this part is R and of course these characters and this world does not belong to me but rather to Joss Whedon, Fox, and all those other great peeps that gave us a good show.  
  
If you are interested in putting this story on your website, email me and let me know! I never say no, but I like to know who is supporting my work. Thanks!  
  
*~*~*  
  
*~*HALF A SCOOBY*~*  
  
Tara looked over at Spike who was busy reading away in one of the big dusty books Giles handed to him. Tara noted Giles' look that he shot at Spike. Tara flipped her head around and looked at the others, they were all glancing at Spike too, from time to time.  
  
Tara sighed and went back to her book. She knew that Spike had been to all the meetings lately and had been very active in researching and slaying lately. Tara didn't know what to make of it. She knew the group the least, but she felt the change occurring. Spike was becoming one of them.  
  
Spike looked to the blond. He could feel her eyes on him from time to time. She looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back. Things between Buffy and him had been great lately. Being love's bitch wasn't that bad, Spike had found. They patrolled together, they researched together, and they spent off time together.  
  
He knew the others were a bit weirded out by his ever-growing presence in the Scooby Gang, but he didn't really care.  
  
Xander loudly shut his book, making the room look at his frustrated face.  
  
"I don't understand this."  
  
"Its called reading." Spike smiled back into his book.  
  
"Oh ha-ha, what a comedian. We should just take you out on the road and hope we accidentally leave you in the desert in the daytime." He got up and stalked over to Buffy, throwing the book down on the table, glaring at her.  
  
Spike narrowed his eyes. He didn't like the way the whelp was glaring at Buffy.  
  
Buffy sighed and kept reading, ignoring Xander's tantrum. It had been like this for a while now. Every time someone got upset at Spike's presence they took it out on her. So far she had just silently taken it. She appreciated what he was trying to do, and hoped the rest of the team would come around soon. Sometimes it seemed as if they never would.  
  
"Buffy, its just.he's.well he's Spike." Willow said to her later that night when they were in the back of the Magic Box, looking for another book.  
  
"Yes, he's Spike. The same Spike you kept from staking himself. The same Spike you protected from Xander. Why is it so hard to believe that after all this time of him helping that I'd eventually come around?"  
  
Willow stared at her friend for a while.  
  
"Are you, you know, you and Spike, are you guys.together?"  
  
Buffy smiled a little.  
  
"No. At the moment it is just you and I who are together."  
  
Willow scrunched up her face and then let out a breath.  
  
"Buffy you know what I mean. Are you and Spike a thing?"  
  
Buffy looked at Willow and smiled cryptically and then finding the book she was looking for, she goes back to the others, leaving Willow to stare after her, biting her lip in worry.  
  
*~*NIGHT SHIFT*~*  
  
Gunn smiled at one of his crew's attempt at a slam against another. He shook his head and was about to pipe up and join in when he saw a movement behind a building. He paused, making his companions pause.  
  
"Stay close." The others nodded as they neared the building. Gunn had a stake in his hand and was ready to strike if need be. He knew his crew had his back, so he stayed focused on the thing in front of him.  
  
Suddenly from the shadows emerged Angel. Gunn rolled his eyes and straighted up.  
  
"Yo man, what are you tryin' to do? Give a G heart failure?"  
  
"Depends. You aren't scared of a vampire now are you?" Angelus smiled a little.  
  
"Pft. Naw, not even." He smiled at Angel and then turned to his friends. "Look, I gotta talk to this guy. You guys go on without me. We'll meet up later."  
  
He exchanged handshakes 'see ya laters' with the guys before turning back to Angel.  
  
"So, I never see you down here when there's good news, so what's up?"  
  
Angelus smiled and Gunn heard movement behind him. He turned to see the layer, Drusilla, and a redhead that he'd never seen before coming up behind him, all were smiling a little. Gunn turned slowly to look at Angelus, knowing now that this wasn't his friend.  
  
"Angelus."  
  
"Charles."  
  
Brave to the end, Gunn shook his head.  
  
"You should have kept your ass hidden. This time I ain't playin' around. It's just you and me, man."  
  
Gunn felt himself get grabbed from behind as he heard Angelus' laugh.  
  
"I don't play by those kinds of rules, Gunn. Fair fights are for pussies who can't take a good beating." Angelus punched Gunn, hard, breaking his nose. The scent of his blood filled the air.  
  
"I thought, as a parting gift, kind of a testament to our 'friendship', I'd let you experience just what your sister did, when she was turned, and when you dusted her. It's the least I can do."  
  
Gunn started to struggle. He clipped Lindsey in the jaw, sending the surprised lawyer to the ground and pushed Willow's lithe form and she went sprawling, but he only barely saw her touch the ground when he was pushed down to the ground, face first. A hand grabbed his neck from behind and pulled him up a little. Drusilla had him and Angelus was looking down at him, shaking his head.  
  
"Don't worry Gunn. It'll only hurt for a while." He smiled, vamping out at the same time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Continued. 


	6. Part 6

A/N: This story was conceived a while ago (early 2001?) and was written then. Although I watched the first episode of Buffy when it first aired, I didn't get a change to keep up with the series because of work. It wasn't until the middle of Season 5 and Season 2 for Buffy and Angel respectively that I got into the full swing of things. Then as soon as I heard about fan-fiction, I was in! But I had gotten a video tape (pre-DVD releases) that had the episodes where Angel became Angelus and I was transfixed. Something said then seemed to correspond very well with something I had just seen in Buffy's fifth season.and this story was born.  
  
It's called The Death of a Slayer, and there are fourteen parts to it. It's got elements of a Buffy/Spike romance, written before there was a real romance between the two of them. As far as spoilers, this was started after BtVS S5: "Into the Woods" and AtS S2: "Reunion". And since it's been such a long time since those aired, you might want to read a recap or review of those episodes to be in the frame of mind I was in when I started.although it isn't necessary. Most you Buffy fans out there can name the show and number and season of any line of dialogue I could quote you.lol.  
  
The rating for this part is R and of course these characters and this world does not belong to me but rather to Joss Whedon, Fox, and all those other great peeps that gave us a good show.  
  
If you are interested in putting this story on your website, email me and let me know! I never say no, but I like to know who is supporting my work. Thanks!  
  
*~*~*  
  
*~*CRAZY AGAIN*~*  
  
"Come on, Slayer, you can tell ole Spike. You get off on the slaying, don't you?"  
  
Buffy shook her head. They were walking through the graveyard, finishing up their patrol.  
  
"No, I don't. It's a job. I do it. I go home. Just because you get off on killing doesn't mean that everyone does."  
  
"Uh huh. And I suppose you wouldn't like a little action now. I suppose you're telling me that you would rather have an uneventful night that a night of slaying."  
  
"That's right." She looked back, noticing he had stopped. She noticed six figures start coming out of the shadows around them, and Spike was circling.  
  
"Well now. If you can convince these blokes to go home then, you'll get your wish."  
  
Buffy took out her stake and got closer to Spike. They circled, their backs to each other, the way they normally fought together.  
  
Taking out the vampires was an easy task. With Spike's added strength and skill, the six vampires didn't really stand a chance. Buffy was just finishing slaying the last of the six when she was knocked to the ground by an unseen force. She looked up to see what hit her and her eyes fell on a demon. She wasn't sure which type.  
  
Spike turned and saw Buffy on the ground, he looked at the demon before them. Yellow and scale-y, the demon looked like a giant iguana. Spike closed the space on it and swung his fist. The demon turned and batted him away with his tail. Spike hit the ground and skid to a halt with the force of the hit.  
  
Buffy got up and jumped on the back of the demon. Spike got up and went for the front of the demon. The demon easily shook Buffy off its back, since she didn't really have a good handle on him. She fell to the ground with an oof! But then suddenly the demon fell beside her, and then melted into nothingness. Buffy looked to Spike, knife in hand. She smiled. He smiled and went to sit up and winced in pain. Buffy then noticed the bite on his shoulder.  
  
"Shit, Spike that looks bad." She moved next to him, checking it over. He hissed when she touched a sore spot.  
  
"Nothing I can't handle, slayer." Spike tried not to wince when she touched it again, but failed.  
  
"Uh huh. Lets go." Buffy helped him to his feet and led him to his nearby crypt.  
  
Once in the crypt she sat him down on the makeshift bed.  
  
"Where are your supplies?" Spike pointed and Buffy grabbed a small tin, opening and finding bandages there.  
  
Gently she removed his jacket and his shirt and cleaned the wound as best she could, making Spike chuckle.  
  
"Pet, I'm not going to die of infection. Just slap a bandage on it and it'll be fine."  
  
"You really want me to just 'slap' a bandage on there?" She gently poked his sore for good measure and he hissed again and glared at her.  
  
"You know what I bloody mean!"  
  
Buffy smiled as she applied the bandage. Spike watched her work with intense eyes. Finally, finishing her task, she looked up at him, her face inches from his. Spike's eyes spoke volumes to her as she drowned in his eyes. Slowly, he leaned forward and kissed her again for the first time since the night she apologized to him for hurting him.  
  
Buffy didn't move away from the kiss. Instead she opened herself to his kiss and he felt her need, her want. It enflamed him as he wrapped his powerful arms around her and pulled her to his bare chest, one hand behind her head as he deepened the kiss, swiping his tongue in her mouth, tasting her.  
  
Buffy felt the coolness of his chest against her exposed arms and she was nearly ready to just give over to him. She was surrounded by his scent, all leather and pure maleness. He was bombarding her senses. But suddenly she pulled away.  
  
Spike looked at her, confused for a moment, until he saw the fear in her eyes. Slowly, so not to startle her, he leaned forward and took a hold of her legs and backside and lifted her into his lap, holding her to his chest.  
  
At first, Buffy thought to protest, but she felt like she was missing something that he had, so she curled up against his chest, letting herself feel vulnerable for the first time since Riley left. She couldn't help the tears that streamed down her cheeks.  
  
Spike sighed.  
  
"Well, I don't know any good way to say this. So I'm just gonna tell you. I'm just gonna come right out with it and if you laugh at me, so help me I'll make your death a torturous one." Buffy smiled a little at that. "But I know its true. It's time I said it."  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Just say it."  
  
Spike scowled down at her.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Buffy's head shot up so quickly, she nearly lost her perch on his lap. Only by his sheer strength was he able to keep her on his lap.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Bloody hell, you heard me."  
  
Buffy looked at his face for a while and then ducked her head back down to his chest, trying to digest the information. She loved him too; she just didn't know how to tell him. She'd known of her love for him for a while now.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Buffy didn't look up.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Don't you have anything to say about that?"  
  
"Oh.you mean: I love you too?"  
  
Spike scowled and got up, putting her down on the cement and stared at her.  
  
"I don't want to hear some pity lie! I just wanted a reaction. You don't have to love me, slayer, I just wanted to know that you knew that I love you. I didn't say it to hear my words thrown back at me. I said it because it is true."  
  
Buffy blinked.  
  
"So did I."  
  
He stared at her.  
  
"I love you, Spike. I just, I'm afraid. I can't go through another loss like Angel. I don't know what I'd do."  
  
Slowly he cupped her face in his hands.  
  
"I'm not Angel. I've got no soul to lose; no hidden personalities. Whatcha see is whatcha get here, love. Just old Spike, that's all. I'm not an easy bloke to deal with, but my feelings are honest."  
  
Buffy tried to keep the tear from sliding down her cheek to his hand, but was unsuccessful. Spike slowly leaned forward and kissed the salty tear away.  
  
"I won't hurt you."  
  
Buffy fell into his embrace, kissing him with all the pent up passion she felt. Spike responded in the like, his body pushing hers back as he crawled up on top of her. Her hands slid over the ripples of his muscles and her body shuddered with want.  
  
Who knew after all this time, it was really Spike she needed all along?  
  
*~*BREAK OUT*~*  
  
Faith held her breath as the guard passed close by her. When it was clear she started on her path again. This plan was one she went over a million times in her head since she'd been in prison. Every night as she lay in bed after a an inmate or a guard had beat her down, every night she was afraid she couldn't hack it anymore, she thought about doing just this: breaking out. And every morning afterwards when she'd wake up in her bed, she'd praise herself for not taking the easy way out. But this time was different. This time Angel needed her.  
  
She thought back to earlier when she got the phone call.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"I need a slayer." It was Angel. She'd know his voice anywhere.  
  
"I understand." She hung up the phone with a sigh.  
  
Faith shook herself out of her thoughts and focused on the task at hand. Redemption was a rocky road, but she knew that she was needed for the greater good. Angel wouldn't ask this of her if he didn't really need her for something. She was just starting to grasp 'the greater good'. She didn't want to let him down at the first test. She'd do just about anything for Angel. He was the only one who believed in her.  
  
Once past the wall of the prison, Faith looked around. She waited until the spotlight passed and it was dark again before she ran to her freedom.  
  
After running a good distance for about a half an hour, Faith stopped. She knew he was near. She could sense him. She waited. She didn't have to wait long. He emerged from the shadows, smiling at her a little.  
  
"Glad you could make it."  
  
"What's the crisis?" She looked around. That's when she noticed them. The lawyer, Drusilla, and Willow. Willow? Faith stared at them I shock and looked back at Angel's smiling face. She knew that face. It wasn't Angel. Fuck. She stiffened up and looked around, plotting her escape.  
  
"Don't. I want to remember you the way you are."  
  
"You chicken-shit, you just don't want to fight me."  
  
Angel smiled.  
  
"You're right, I don't."  
  
She was grabbed by behind, by a pair of strong hands.  
  
"I'm leaving this honor to them. The first slayer I kill will be Buffy."  
  
With that they were on her. She was able to put up quite a fight and Angelus started to wonder if he wasn't going to have to help them, but Drusilla was a strong vampire and with her help, the three of them were able to successfully take her down.  
  
"Faith. Just remember as you go.I'll soon be finishing a job you couldn't."  
  
On the ground, Faith's brain frantically searched for the meaning in that statement. As teeth sunk into her flesh in multiple places, one thought crossed her mind: Wesley.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Continued. 


	7. Part 7

A/N: This story was conceived a while ago (early 2001?) and was written then. Although I watched the first episode of Buffy when it first aired, I didn't get a change to keep up with the series because of work. It wasn't until the middle of Season 5 and Season 2 for Buffy and Angel respectively that I got into the full swing of things. Then as soon as I heard about fan-fiction, I was in! But I had gotten a video tape (pre-DVD releases) that had the episodes where Angel became Angelus and I was transfixed. Something said then seemed to correspond very well with something I had just seen in Buffy's fifth season.and this story was born.  
  
It's called The Death of a Slayer, and there are fourteen parts to it. It's got elements of a Buffy/Spike romance, written before there was a real romance between the two of them. As far as spoilers, this was started after BtVS S5: "Into the Woods" and AtS S2: "Reunion". And since it's been such a long time since those aired, you might want to read a recap or review of those episodes to be in the frame of mind I was in when I started.although it isn't necessary. Most you Buffy fans out there can name the show and number and season of any line of dialogue I could quote you.lol.  
  
The rating for this part is R (violence and foul mouth) and of course these characters and this world does not belong to me but rather to Joss Whedon, Fox, and all those other great peeps that gave us a good show.  
  
If you are interested in putting this story on your website, email me and let me know! I never say no, but I like to know who is supporting my work. Thanks!  
  
*~*~*  
  
*~*PUBLICALLY LOVES BITCH*~*  
  
Willow stared at her friend in horror.  
  
"I knew it!"  
  
"Willow.I wanted you to be the first to know, because you're my best friend."  
  
Willow continued to stare, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Willow. Just be happy for me, ok? I finally think I found someone who could make me happy."  
  
"Spike??" Willow nearly screeched his name, making Buffy wince.  
  
"You're going to sit there and tell me that Spike, the guy who has tried to kill us all at one time or another is who you were destined to be with?"  
  
Buffy sighed.  
  
"Will, he's changed, like a lot. I know you've noticed."  
  
"Well yeah, changed in the sense that he doesn't kill people anymore and he's helping the slayer, but that doesn't change anything!"  
  
Buffy smiled.  
  
Willow frowned at what she just said.  
  
"Well, you know what I mean."  
  
"Yes. You are worried about me, and you can just stop. I'm fine. I'm happy."  
  
Willow looked at her. She actually did look happy. Willow grimaced and then nodded. She looked to the door when there was a knock. She got up to answer it. It was Spike.  
  
Willow looked at him for a moment in silence and then pushed him back, closing the door so that they were both in the hallway.  
  
"Just so we understand each other. If you hurt her I will conjure a spell so painful you will want to bathe in holy water to wash away the pain."  
  
Spike's eyes widened a bit and a small smile etched his lips into a grin.  
  
"Understood, pet."  
  
Willow gave a short nod and opened the door to her dorm, an amused Buffy waiting for them. Spike started to walk in and hit the barrier. He glared at Willow who glared back at him. She looked at Buffy and then sighed loudly.  
  
"Oh fine. But just so you know, I'm putting it back on when you leave."  
  
Spike nearly laughed at her.  
  
"Oh come on in."  
  
Spike smiled, loving how much he was actually bothering the little redhead.  
  
"Thank you for your generosity." He smiled a wolfish smile to Willow before wrapping his arms around Buffy and kissing her deeply. He felt happy, for the first time in a long time.  
  
*~*TORTURED SOUL*~*  
  
Wesley winced as his head was jarred from the punch. His whole body ached from head to toe, but he didn't really care.  
  
He couldn't keep his eyes off of the discarded body of Cordelia.  
  
His mind again played over the events of that night. They had come to Angel with the news of Gunn's death and Faith's breakout. Wesley was certain she had killed his friend. He was hoping Angel would help them. He figured that after Angel heard of the death of a friend of his, he'd snap out of this mood he seemed to be in and fight back against the person or people behind it. He couldn't believe he was so stupid, and so wrong.  
  
It was after being ambushed at the hotel that Wesley learned of Kate's rape and death. They tied him up to a chair, eerily in the same manner that Faith had him tied and stuck a gag in his mouth, taunting and hurting him. For the most part he kept a stiff upper lip, and kept his head up proudly. He wouldn't let them see him break, he vowed to himself. Then Angelus entered with Cordelia.  
  
Wesley had fought with everything he had as Angelus raped her. His wrists were bloody from the rope burning into his skin. His ears still echoed with her muffled screams for help. His mind's eye replayed the way Angelus snapped her neck when he was done satisfying himself with her.  
  
Nothing they did to him since had been as bad as watching that. Deep down he had hoped Angel wouldn't be able to do it, but now he knew.there was only Angelus.  
  
Wesley felt a searing pain in his arm and he knew one of the vampires was biting him. He didn't bother to look to see which one. He only stared at Cordelia as tears streamed down his face.  
  
"Untie him."  
  
Wesley could feel himself being jostled around and his wrists finally stung when the rope was pulled from them. He was stood on his feet. Finally his eyes strayed from Cordelia to look at Angelus. He watched the way his eyes danced dangerously. His eyes fixed on the smirking smile on his lips. Wesley couldn't help himself. He exploded.  
  
After having been tied up all that time, Wesley's muscles were less than ready for the outburst of energy, but his rage compensated for that as he hurled himself at Angelus, his fists flying. At first Wesley thought he was making progress as he say blood flying after each punch, but then he heard Angelus' maniacal laugh and he pulled back long enough to see the blood was from his own busted knuckles. When he stopped punching Angelus clotted him, hard, making him fall.  
  
Angelus' boot kicked him hard in the side and Wesley heard and felt a few of his ribs crack.  
  
"I promised Faith I'd finish what she started. I just wanted to let you know, that after I kill you, there is no one left here for me to torture. My next stop is Sunnydale where Buffy and her gang will all feel what I've found here in LA. Myself."  
  
Wesley struggled to get up. If he could only escape he could call Buffy and make her listen to him, tell her what's happened. Wesley felt Angelus' boot again and he cried out sharply as a wave of pain nearly made him vomit. He spit blood up on the floor.  
  
Angelus smiled and reached down and picked up Wesley by the throat.  
  
Wesley cried out loudly as his whole body screamed its protest. Angelus squeezed the air from his throat and Wesley's last sight was Angelus' smile. His last thought of the broken girl behind him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Continued. 


	8. Part 8

A/N: This story was conceived a while ago (early 2001?) and was written then. Although I watched the first episode of Buffy when it first aired, I didn't get a change to keep up with the series because of work. It wasn't until the middle of Season 5 and Season 2 for Buffy and Angel respectively that I got into the full swing of things. Then as soon as I heard about fan-fiction, I was in! But I had gotten a video tape (pre-DVD releases) that had the episodes where Angel became Angelus and I was transfixed. Something said then seemed to correspond very well with something I had just seen in Buffy's fifth season.and this story was born.  
  
It's called The Death of a Slayer, and there are fourteen parts to it. It's got elements of a Buffy/Spike romance, written before there was a real romance between the two of them. As far as spoilers, this was started after BtVS S5: "Into the Woods" and AtS S2: "Reunion". And since it's been such a long time since those aired, you might want to read a recap or review of those episodes to be in the frame of mind I was in when I started.although it isn't necessary. Most you Buffy fans out there can name the show and number and season of any line of dialogue I could quote you.lol.  
  
The rating for this part is PG-13 (swearing) and of course these characters and this world does not belong to me but rather to Joss Whedon, Fox, and all those other great peeps that gave us a good show.  
  
If you are interested in putting this story on your website, email me and let me know! I never say no, but I like to know who is supporting my work. Thanks!  
  
*~*~*  
  
*~*THE MEETING*~*  
  
Buffy stared at her friends in shock. They could not be serious.  
  
"Excuse me? You want to repeat that, Alexander Harris?"  
  
Xander's eyes went wide and he looked around, making sure everyone was still backing him up.  
  
"I said, well, we don't think that this thing.this relationship, with Spike, is.well.good."  
  
Buffy blinked. That's basically what he had said before only last time it was more worded like: 'We've decided it isn't good for you to be with Spike.' Buffy couldn't believe this.  
  
"So let me get this straight." She looked at all of her friends, who were looking a little less sure of their position now. "You all had a meeting to discuss my choice of boyfriends?" The last word was a little screeched, and told the others how upset she was getting.  
  
"Buffy, it's Spike." This from Anya.  
  
"Right, it is. Spike, who used to be evil. You should understand what 'used to' means, Anyanka." The jab was quick and to the point, and Anya looked to Xander quickly and then back to Buffy, a little less sure of herself now.  
  
"Look. Who I date is my business. You want to quit being Scoobies, that's you're right. This is a one-woman show anyway. It's how it has been for centuries before and how it can be now, if necessary. I happen to love Spike. Ok? After the disasters I've had with men, I think I should have a right to happiness, and now I got it. So back the fuck off."  
  
The others sat there, stunned. Finally Giles spoke.  
  
"Uh, Buffy. We are only concerned for your well-being. Should something happen to you."  
  
"Nothing is going to happen." She cut him off. She looked at all their faces. She knew she was being harsh, that in their position she might be acting the same way as them, but she couldn't help it. She didn't want to give Spike up.  
  
"Look, lets say we all calm down. I'm going to go for a walk. I'll see you all later." And with that she walked out, leaving her friends staring after her.  
  
"I hope she knows what she is doing." Giles cleaned his classes.  
  
"I hope she cares." Xander exhaled loudly and then left the room.  
  
*~*WHERE DID I LEAVE OFF?*~*  
  
"Years ago, when I 'awoke' from being a soul-filled vampire, I had a plan to kill the slayer. It was a sound plan, and fun besides." Angelus smiled to the group. "See, the plan is, first we kill all her friends and let her find the bodies, and then, when she's an emotional wreck, we kill her."  
  
Lindsey sighed.  
  
"What makes you think you can?"  
  
Angelus looked at him while the other two narrowed their eyes. Lindsey was always questioning Angelus and it usually resulted in punishment.  
  
"Because, you silly boy, I know her. I've been studying this one for a while. I know the way she moves; I know the way she fights. I know what her weak spots are. This time, we can't lose."  
  
"Yes you can. You can always lose. If there was no threat of losing you wouldn't play the game."  
  
Angelus laughed.  
  
"You amuse me. I'm glad I had the foresight to keep such an amusing pet."  
  
Lindsey visibly winced at that. He hated his "place" in the group, and he knew he really didn't have any other choice but to be in this group. He knew the world, and it wasn't safe. Part of him wondered if he could make it alone. If Darla, with all her strength and all her wisdom, felt she needed a family to survive, how would he survive without them?  
  
Angelus walked toward Lindsey, a cruel smile on his face. Lindsey stayed where he was. He knew he couldn't run. They were in a finite area, trapped by the sun in the warehouse Angelus found for their shelter. So he stood his ground and even stood up to face Angelus, knowing that single act would seal his fate of receiving punishment, but he didn't care. He figured he'd be getting punished anyway, and at least this way he could feel like he tried to stand up to him.  
  
Angelus rewarded him with raised eyebrows and a nasty smile before he jacked him across the jaw, sending him flying across the room.  
  
"Is this a lesion you'll never learn?" He slowly walked towards where Lindsey was laying. "You know what they say you should do to dogs to let them know who the master is?"  
  
Lindsey opened his eyes and looked up at Angelus and watched him approach.  
  
Angelus stopped directly in front of Lindsey.  
  
"Mount them."  
  
Drusilla clapped. The vampire Willow smiled darkly. Lindsey took an unneeded breath. Angelus reached for his belt.  
  
*~*THEY BEGIN*~*  
  
She looked around, warily checking each and every dark space in the cavern she was in. She knew they were here. She could hear Drusilla's cackle and feel Angelus' presence. She tightened her hold on her stake. She didn't relish going against Angelus again, but this time one of them wasn't coming out of this intact.  
  
She heard something behind her and she quickly turned and saw Willow. She breathed a sigh of relief and whispered, "Be careful." She turned around again to start walking when she felt herself grabbed from behind.  
  
"No, Slayer, you be careful." She heard Willow's laugh as she realized she was a vampire. Buffy's eyes widened.  
  
She woke in a sweat.  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Continued. 


	9. Part 9

A/N: This story was conceived a while ago (early 2001?) and was written then. Although I watched the first episode of Buffy when it first aired, I didn't get a change to keep up with the series because of work. It wasn't until the middle of Season 5 and Season 2 for Buffy and Angel respectively that I got into the full swing of things. Then as soon as I heard about fan-fiction, I was in! But I had gotten a video tape (pre-DVD releases) that had the episodes where Angel became Angelus and I was transfixed. Something said then seemed to correspond very well with something I had just seen in Buffy's fifth season.and this story was born.  
  
It's called The Death of a Slayer, and there are fourteen parts to it. It's got elements of a Buffy/Spike romance, written before there was a real romance between the two of them. As far as spoilers, this was started after BtVS S5: "Into the Woods" and AtS S2: "Reunion". And since it's been such a long time since those aired, you might want to read a recap or review of those episodes to be in the frame of mind I was in when I started.although it isn't necessary. Most you Buffy fans out there can name the show and number and season of any line of dialogue I could quote you.lol.  
  
The rating for this part is R (violence and foul mouth) and of course these characters and this world does not belong to me but rather to Joss Whedon, Fox, and all those other great peeps that gave us a good show.  
  
If you are interested in putting this story on your website, email me and let me know! I never say no, but I like to know who is supporting my work. Thanks!  
  
*~*~*  
  
*~*SO REAL*~*  
  
"I'm telling you it was Willow and she was a vampire. It was so real."  
  
Spike watched her pace the floor.  
  
"It was a dream, pet, that's all."  
  
"Spike you aren't listening to me. It wasn't 'just a dream'. Sometimes my dreams mean something significant."  
  
Spike nodded and stood up, standing in the way of her pacing and taking her gently by the arms.  
  
"Alright. We'll investigate. Ok?"  
  
His quiet tone and his intense eyes calmed her and she nodded.  
  
"I was so upset, I went over to Willow's. She didn't appreciate the stake. I just, had to know."  
  
Spike chuckled and Buffy managed to smile. "Pretty silly, huh?"  
  
"No, just a natural concern for your mates. I can understand that. We'll start hittin' my contacts, find out if Drusilla or Angelus is about."  
  
She nods, her eyes far away. Spike was getting used to that look. Ever since she got a call from Cordelia's friend, David Nabbit, telling of the destruction Angelus had wrought there, she'd been visiting that far away place a lot. Probably blaming herself, he thought.  
  
He opened his mouth to say something when the phone rang. He walked over to it and picked it up.  
  
"'Ello."  
  
Buffy looked at Spike and saw his face register shock and then coldness as he listened to the caller. Buffy shifted uncomfortably under his gaze as his eyes found her. She preyed for time to stop. She didn't want to know what was causing him to look that upset. She recognized the look and she just couldn't handle this again.  
  
Slowly Spike replaced the phone in the cradle. He swallowed and made his way to Buffy. Buffy couldn't help the tears that threatened.  
  
"What is it?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
Spike took her in his arms but she shoved him away, looking at his eyes.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"That was Giles."  
  
Buffy could feel emptiness in her stomach. She waited, no longer in a hurry to hear what needed to be said.  
  
"Xander found Willow and Tara. They're dead." He braced himself for whatever her reaction might be. He didn't know anymore what to expect from her.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened and she made a small noise but it was choked off. She had just seen Willow hours ago. This couldn't be true.  
  
Spike watched the emotions cross her face. He waited for her to process the information. His eyes roamed her face and he noticed the telltale lines and hardness that the last few days of death had caused her.  
  
Buffy's eyes overflowed with tears as she violently jumped up from her sitting position and started heading for the door. Spike quickly intercepted her before the daylight prevented him from doing so. She whirled on him and started hitting his chest in protest. Spike puffed out his chest and took the beating, staring at her as she cried.  
  
"No! This can't be happening!" Buffy sobbed and fell against Spike, whose arms instantly encircled her.  
  
He was personally going to see Angelus returned to hell for this. And this time, he wasn't coming back.  
  
*~*IT CONTINUES*~*  
  
Overpowering Xander wasn't very hard. He practically gave himself to them. He sent the word out throughout Sunnydale that he was looking for Angelus and where he could be found. Angelus figured that Xander picked the cemetery because he was hoping Buffy would happy by. Angelus hoped she did.  
  
Xander spit more blood onto the ground. The vampire Willow was on his lap, straddling him as he sat on a monument in the cemetery. She rocked her hips, moving herself against him, laughing when he struggles to get away from her. She wasn't vamped. She wanted him to think of his own sweet Willow while she toyed with him. She licked at the tear that ran down his cheek.  
  
"You want to know the real beauty of killing Willow?" Angelus' voice cut into Xander's thoughts. "We sat back and watched your slayer leave her home, and moments later, we descended. I bet Buffy is thinking 'if she had only stayed longer' or something similar to that." Angelus chuckled deep in his throat as the Willow on his lap purred. "It wasn't hard to get Tara to invite us in. I think she thought that if we released Willow, she and Willow could take us on, or restore my soul, or some shit like that. She was alive long enough to watch her counterpart here drain her girlfriend." Angelus laughed when Xander struggled more.  
  
Xander wished again that he hadn't of been so stupid as to rush into this without telling Buffy.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Buffy walked silently beside Spike. She knew something was wrong. Her dreams told her to come here, and she knew better than to argue.  
  
She gripped her stake tightly as she searched through the darkness for whatever it was she was there to stop. She was brought up short when she heard a sound. Her eyes widened at what she saw.  
  
Spike's eyes found what hers did and he too was nearly rooted with shock as he saw them. Before them, still a bit of a distance away was Angelus and Drusilla watching a vamped Willow draining the last of Xander.  
  
"No." Buffy whispered.  
  
As Xander slid to the ground, Angelus' eyes rose to Buffy's and widened with pleasure. He lifted a hand to his lips and blew her a kiss.  
  
Buffy jumped into action. As quickly as she could, she started running toward them, yelling in furry as she prepared to kill them all. She knew Spike wasn't far behind her as she neared. Buffy saw them duck out of sight, but that only made her spur herself on faster.  
  
When she got to Xander's body she looked around, trying to find their trail. Spike came up behind her and then took off to the right, catching their scent. Buffy followed him.  
  
She couldn't see them ahead of them but she knew they were there. She trusted Spike's sense of smell and she followed him easily through the night, dodging trees and headstones. Her eyes scanned, in case she caught a glimpse for herself, but she doesn't see them, only Spike.  
  
Suddenly Spike pitched forward and rolled and she nearly tripped on him. If he hadn't of rolled out of the way, she would have. She looked back to see if he was ok and smacked right into a wall. A wall named Angelus.  
  
She looked up at him from her place on the ground and she rolled and hopped up to her feet, ready to fight.  
  
"Not yet. Besides, the sun is coming. If you don't get Spike home soon.well lets just say he'll become more portable." Angelus smiled his dangerous smile and took off.  
  
Buffy went to follow him, but looked at Spike and saw a stake sticking out of his chest. She looked toward Angelus and then went to Spike's side. She inspected the wound. She pulled the stake out quickly and Spike came alive, swinging. Buffy ducked out of the way and backed up, waiting for him to regain his sense of where he was.  
  
Spike looked around and only saw Buffy, with a bloody stake in her hand. He looked around and then growled.  
  
"Bloody bastard. I'll dust him yet."  
  
Buffy seemed in a state of shock. It started to sink in. Angelus was here, killing her friends. She always knew he would if he had the chance. She cursed herself for letting him have that chance.  
  
Slowly she walked toward where she knew Xander's body still was.  
  
Spike silently followed her, holding his chest, and keeping his distance from Buffy. He sensed she needed something that no one could give her right now, and he wasn't sure how to deal with this. He never had any love for the whelp, but he had long past the time of wanting him dead.  
  
He followed Buffy back to Xander. Xander lay there, crumpled at the ground, where he was left.  
  
Slowly Buffy sank down by Xander. She turned him onto his back and Spike was sure that she was crying.  
  
Suddenly she threw back her head and let out a scream of pure pain, pure loss, and somewhere there was a promise for vengeance in that scream. It made Spike shiver a little to hear its unearthly tone.  
  
Somebody was going to die.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Continued. 


	10. Part 10

A/N: This story was conceived a while ago (early 2001?) and was written then. Although I watched the first episode of Buffy when it first aired, I didn't get a change to keep up with the series because of work. It wasn't until the middle of Season 5 and Season 2 for Buffy and Angel respectively that I got into the full swing of things. Then as soon as I heard about fan-fiction, I was in! But I had gotten a video tape (pre-DVD releases) that had the episodes where Angel became Angelus and I was transfixed. Something said then seemed to correspond very well with something I had just seen in Buffy's fifth season.and this story was born.  
  
It's called The Death of a Slayer, and there are fourteen parts to it. It's got elements of a Buffy/Spike romance, written before there was a real romance between the two of them. As far as spoilers, this was started after BtVS S5: "Into the Woods" and AtS S2: "Reunion". And since it's been such a long time since those aired, you might want to read a recap or review of those episodes to be in the frame of mind I was in when I started.although it isn't necessary. Most you Buffy fans out there can name the show and number and season of any line of dialogue I could quote you.lol.  
  
The rating for this part is R and of course these characters and this world does not belong to me but rather to Joss Whedon, Fox, and all those other great peeps that gave us a good show.  
  
If you are interested in putting this story on your website, email me and let me know! I never say no, but I like to know who is supporting my work. Thanks!  
  
*~*~*  
  
**Internal thoughts indicated by ~ ~  
  
*~*FATAL MISTAKES*~*  
  
Joyce rushed into the house and shot up the stairs. She knew she shouldn't be here. Fear kept her feet moving quickly.  
  
She went into her room and started her frantic search.  
  
She was half way to her ex-husband's house when she remembered her medication the doctors told her to keep with her. She knew they were in her room, but she wasn't sure where. She was in such a hurry to pack and leave; she didn't know what she had done with them.  
  
So she took Dawn to her father's and then headed back to Sunnydale. She knew she shouldn't but she also knew that the vampires couldn't get into the house. If worse came to worse she could stay until daylight.  
  
"Shoot!" Not finding her pills in the bedroom, Joyce moved into the bathroom, turning on all the lights as she went from room to room.  
  
Outside the house, Angelus, walking alone, spotted lights on at the Summers' residence. He had thought they would have vacated by now. He had thought he wasn't going to get the chance to kill Buffy's sister and mother. He smiled; glad to know that he was wrong.  
  
"Ah-ha!" Finally, she found them, hidden in one of her jackets. She sighed in relief. She did a mental inventory of what she had and what she still might need, while she was there. She figured she could take more with her if she needed it.  
  
Joyce moved around the house, light came on and off as she passed through rooms. A vampire lay in wait patiently, a nasty smile curling his lips.  
  
Joyce looked out the window of her living room and then chided herself. No one knew she was here. She could just make a run for her car and then leave. Just like Buffy begged her to do. Her heart wrenched at the thought of Buffy, and what this was doing to her. At least she got Dawn to safety.  
  
Joyce left the house and turned to lock the deadbolt on the door. She checked her pocket for her pills and smiled turning right into Angelus. She opened her mouth to scream but the cold hand on her throat strangled her scream into a nearly inaudible cry. A feeling of dread passed over her as she realized her fatal mistake.  
  
Angelus smiled as he quickly and quietly led her around to the back of the house by her neck, wanting to get out of the sight from the street. With all the lights out, it wasn't hard. He could feel the fear rolling off of Joyce and it gave him a rush.  
  
Once in the backyard, Angelus found security in the darkened porch. He leered at Joyce.  
  
"This is quite a treat. I thought for sure Buffy would have seen you were well out of my grasp. Oh, but I am pleased to be wrong." He tightened his grip on her neck making tears come to her eyes with the pain.  
  
Joyce tried to talk but with his hand around her throat so tight, she couldn't make sound come out. Angelus loosened his grip, curious as to what she had to say.  
  
"I hope she doesn't just stake you. I hope she makes you suffer first." Joyce spat into his face with all the courage she could muster. Angelus just laughed softly.  
  
"Oh but she already has made me suffer. She made me suffer when she paraded me around like some freak. Her vampire boyfriend with a soul. How quaint." His look turned deadly serious and his voice was harsh but quiet as he continued. "She should have put me out of my souled misery when she had the chance. I bet she is wishing she had. Even when she knew what I could become, what I could do, she let me live. She let me suffer. She let me remain the freak. But finally I get my retribution."  
  
With that Angelus backhanded Joyce sharply across the face. The only thing keeping her standing was his hand on her throat. She cried out a little and the force split her lip against her teeth. Blood ran down her chin. Angelus leaned forward and slowly licked the blood off her face and enclosed his mouth around the cut, suckling it. Joyce whimpered in pain. After a moment Angelus straightened up, smiling.  
  
"See, with the others, she knew it was coming. She had some indication. Not now. She doesn't even know you're here. I could take all night with your torture if I wanted to. Fortunately for you, I haven't enough time in the night and if I take you someplace secluded she won't find your body as quickly as I'd like. So you'll get the shortened version." Angelus licked his lips.  
  
Tears streamed down Joyce's face as she silently begged Buffy's forgiveness for her stupidity.  
  
Angelus looked over the woman he had in his grip. For her age, Joyce really was put together quite well. He saw where Buffy got her good looks. He smiled cruelly.  
  
"You know the saying: "Like mother like daughter?" I wonder how much of that is true. Buffy was quite the little fuck. I bet with your experience you know how to please a man even better." Joyce's eyes widened and she struggled, which only earned her another slap from Angelus.  
  
Joyce's face felt like it was going to explode. She could already feel bruises forming on her throat, but she didn't think that she was going to be left alive long enough to have it matter. She openly cried, even as she tried not to. She didn't want to give this bastard the satisfaction he sought in her pain, but all she could think about was her failure to her daughter.  
  
When Angelus' hand shot out to her body she struggled again. This time he didn't slap her, only ran his hand over her, seemingly searching for something. With a smile he extracted her cell phone. Angelus looked down at it and after pressing a few buttons he located her saved numbers and sorted through them until he came upon the one he wanted and pressed send. The phone rang. He tightened his grip on her throat so she couldn't say anything.  
  
"Hello?" Giles answered.  
  
"Rupert, how nice."  
  
There was silence.  
  
Angelus waited patiently.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Well, really the question is what do you want? See I have what I want." He loosened his grip on Joyce's throat and put the phone in front of her. She bit her lip to keep silent until he vamped. Joyce let out a yelp and her mind stopped working. All she could think was "get help."  
  
"Rupert." she was cut off again.  
  
On the other end, Giles felt his blood run cold. The bastard had Buffy's mom.  
  
"You bloody bastard. I'll have you strung by your testicles and leave you for the sun to turn you to a flaming pile of nothing!" He yelled into the phone. His reply was Angelus' laugh.  
  
"Joyce and I were just discussing what a good little fuck Buffy was. I thought that maybe I'd try out her mother too, just to see how they compare. You're welcome to join us at her home, if you want. If not, I'll pass on your best regards." He chuckled as he hung up and threw the phone away.  
  
Joyce trembled all over. She knew that Giles would come for her, but she didn't know if he'd come alone or get help. She preyed he would bring Buffy. She had faith that her daughter could kill this bastard.  
  
Angelus' hand reached out to her body again, this time for her and not to search for anything. Joyce closed her eyes, not wanting to look at him.  
  
"Open your eyes, Joyce." His voice came from right by her ear and his hand gripped between her legs. Her eyes flew open involuntarily. "I want you to see your fate."  
  
Angelus pushed her down and started to rip at her clothing. He took his time, heightening his own arousal and her fear. Joyce's feeble attempts to stop him only egged him on further. He laughed at her pitiful attempts at escape.  
  
A car door slamming caught his attention.  
  
"The fool came alone. I had hoped he would."  
  
Angelus stood up and dragged her up against him, putting her back against his body his hand still around her throat, her clothes barely hanging off of her body.  
  
After a few moments Giles appeared around the corner of the house and stopped short when he saw them.  
  
"My Lord." He held a cross in one hand, a stake in the other.  
  
Angelus chuckled.  
  
"Well, it's about time somebody thought so." His free hand traveled down the length of Joyce who whimpered at his touch. "Rupert, you fool. You've given me a great gift."  
  
Giles swallowed involuntarily as he raised the stake and the cross, ready to fight for their lives. Knowing he wouldn't survive. He had tried to call Buffy. He only wished he had reached her. When his first few attempts didn't locate her, he left. He didn't want to wait so long that he arrived only to find Joyce dead. Now, understood his fatal mistake.  
  
*~*CHANGING*~*  
  
He watched her silently as she stared out a window. It had been only a month since they had heard about the Los Angeles killings, and the murders began here in Sunnydale. A month was not long enough to cope with it all. He wasn't sure if she ever would cope with it all.  
  
They were all gone now. Only her sister remained. Buffy made it very plain that she was to stay in LA. But her sister wasn't enough. All her friends, people she had thought of as family for many years. Gone.  
  
Spike really thought she was going to lose all sense of reality when they found her mother and Giles. They were stiff with the settings of death when found in the Summers' house, positioned in a lewd, mocking sexual position. It was obvious to him that Angelus had set them that way. He took in every detail as he held a crying Buffy to his chest. He wanted to know what happened. As best as he could see from the cuts and bruises on the two of them, Angelus had a time with them both before first killing them and then placing them in an everlasting lover's lock. The coroner confirmed Spike's suspicions of rape, to them both, brutal beatings, and finally they were bled to death. Drained.  
  
For a while she clung to Anya, the only survivor of Angelus' brutality, besides herself. But Anya couldn't take it. Her whole life was wrapped up in both Xander and Giles, and with them both gone; she wanted a release of her own. Spike didn't know if he blamed her. When Buffy found Anya after her obvious suicide, she grew silent. She hadn't spoken a word to anyone since. That was nearly a week ago.  
  
Even when she slayed, she was much different. She killed every vampire and demon in her path, except him. And the way she looked at him sometimes, he wondered if he wouldn't soon be at the end of her stake. When she killed, she had a coldness to her now that she had never touched. She had a determination that was so heavy it extinguished the fire in her.  
  
Spike didn't know what to do for her. She spent every night, all night, searching and slaying, hoping to come across Angelus and his group. Her whole life was now the search for Angelus. She didn't seem to care about much else. But Spike knew if Angelus didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be. He knew what Angelus was doing. He was letting Buffy suffer, making her weak from the inside.  
  
He remembered when Angelus appeared after what he later learned was Buffy's first sexual experience with him.  
  
He was the one who told Spike that this slayer couldn't be killed by brute force alone. This one had to be destroyed from the inside out. It was his plan then to litter Buffy's life with the dead bodies of her friends. Spike knew how persistent Angelus could be.  
  
He looked at Buffy again. She hadn't changed her position for hours now. He shifted, but continued to watch her, wondering if his movement would draw her attention. It didn't. He knew that she was suffering, but she was also shutting herself off to the world. That was dangerous for a slayer. It would lead to her death, just as Spike once told her when she wanted to know how he was able to kill two slayers.  
  
He knew she needed comfort, but he couldn't give it to her. She wouldn't let him. She shut him out as well. Her seat in front of the window with the drapes partially drawn to keep him away was a testament to the lengths she was now going to in order to be alone.  
  
She was changing. He loved her, he knew there was no one else like her and his Buffy thrilled him. But this wasn't his Buffy. She hadn't been his Buffy for a long time now, it seemed. She was becoming someone he didn't know. Someone he wasn't sure he wanted to know.  
  
Suddenly another thought invaded his mind.  
  
~Angelus jumped down in front of Spike, who sat in his wheelchair. "To kill her, you have to love her."~  
  
Spike loved her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Continued. 


	11. Part 11

A/N: This story was conceived a while ago (early 2001?) and was written then. Although I watched the first episode of Buffy when it first aired, I didn't get a change to keep up with the series because of work. It wasn't until the middle of Season 5 and Season 2 for Buffy and Angel respectively that I got into the full swing of things. Then as soon as I heard about fan-fiction, I was in! But I had gotten a video tape (pre-DVD releases) that had the episodes where Angel became Angelus and I was transfixed. Something said then seemed to correspond very well with something I had just seen in Buffy's fifth season.and this story was born.  
  
It's called The Death of a Slayer, and there are fourteen parts to it. It's got elements of a Buffy/Spike romance, written before there was a real romance between the two of them. As far as spoilers, this was started after BtVS S5: "Into the Woods" and AtS S2: "Reunion". And since it's been such a long time since those aired, you might want to read a recap or review of those episodes to be in the frame of mind I was in when I started.although it isn't necessary. Most you Buffy fans out there can name the show and number and season of any line of dialogue I could quote you.lol.  
  
The rating for this part is R (violence and foul mouth) and of course these characters and this world does not belong to me but rather to Joss Whedon, Fox, and all those other great peeps that gave us a good show.  
  
Does anyone else recognize where I got the first little title from or am I the only Mulan (Disney) movie lover? *sigh*  
  
If you are interested in putting this story on your website, email me and let me know! I never say no, but I like to know who is supporting my work. Thanks!  
  
*~*~*  
  
*~*YOU'VE FOUND THE HUN ARMY*~*  
  
Spike walked the deserted back alleys of Sunnydale. He'd been walking them for three hours now. His mind was on Buffy and her growing distance from him, but his body was searching for her. He knew Dru was near, he could sense her.  
  
When the clouds hung over the bright night moon it was impossible to see him. His black clothing and duster concealed him in the darkest parts of the alleys. Spike heard a noise behind him and a mixture of new scents invaded his scenes. Spike whirled, his duster flying around him and then settling back down on him as his eyes intently searched the darkness. He didn't see anything, but he knew they were near. He scanned one more time before slowly turning back around. The clouds parted, letting the moonlight into the alley clearly illuminating the four faces before him.  
  
Spike didn't let himself jump. He was only glad he didn't have a beating heart to pound against his chest, giving the four an inkling to what he was thinking or feeling. His eyes were practiced cool as he stared into the faces of Angelus, Drusilla, Willow, and Lindsey. He stood there, silently, appraising them and his chances of surviving this night. He could be pretty resourceful if he needed to be.  
  
"Spike."  
  
"Angelus."  
  
The older vampire smiled.  
  
Spike's eyes moved from him to the one who moved toward him.  
  
"My Spike." She smiled and nearly purred his name.  
  
"Dru. Still following on the heals of this wanker I see."  
  
Angelus growled a low growl.  
  
"My Daddy's promised me a party the likes of which has never been whispered. All the sheep have been skinned and only their shepherd left."  
  
"Where is Little Bo Peep, by the way?" Angelus piped up behind Dru.  
  
Spike's eyes slowly searched Dru's face before looking over her shoulder to Angelus.  
  
"Looking for the pack of wolves that pissed her off. You know she will eventually find you."  
  
"Oh, I'm looking forward to it, Spike." Angelus smiled evilly.  
  
Spike glanced back at Dru who was watching him like she was reading his very thoughts.  
  
"What are you doing Spike? What do you think you'll accomplish by being with the slayer?" Angelus moved toward him and started to circle both him and Dru. Spike kept his eyes on Dru. "I mean I can definitely understand the attraction," he chuckled, "but where's the fun? Where's the excitement? Don't you remember the killer you used to be? William the Bloody. There are few vampires with as much renown as you." Angelus smiled as he played his angle. He knew there were few ways you could get to Spike quicker than through his ego.  
  
Spike continued watching Drusilla as Angelus circled them, watching the obvious chemistry that still existed between them. Drusilla's face was motionless except for the occasional smile or purr and even a few growls. Spike knew what she was doing. She was reminding him that she was on his side. It was what she used to do when Darla or Angelus would scold him for his latest impetuous move. His mind was flooded with memories of his life with her and with them.  
  
"You've built yourself quite a reputation, my boy. All the people you killed. And now, you're willing to let your reputation of vast death and destruction go? People will say, 'I wonder what happened to William the Bloody?' and the only answer they'll have is that you turned into the slayers faithful lap dog!" He bellowed the last part, making his point. Spike growled. His eyes were still on Drusilla but his growl was directed at Angelus. Finally, he looked back at Angelus.  
  
"Isn't gonna work, mate." Spike turned and started walking away.  
  
"I heard about your chip."  
  
Spike stopped. Angelus nearly laughed, but managed to keep it from his face and his voice.  
  
"Must make it easier for you to be the slayers lapdog now that you're impotent to killing all but your own kind." There was a dark chuckle to accompany the sentence, but it was barely uttered before Spike whirled and charged Angelus, pinning him against a wall. A split second later, Willow and Lindsey were on him, they threw him off and stood before Angelus in a protective stance. Angelus laughed at Spike who quickly rebounded from the ground and was in fighting stance, glaring at him.  
  
Angelus smiled at him and sighed nostalgically.  
  
"As impetuous as ever." Angelus' smile disappeared. "How would you like that chip removed?"  
  
Spike stared at him a moment. The glare disappeared and then soon after so did the fighting stance.  
  
Angelus pushed past Willow and Lindsey, mostly upsetting Lindsey than Willow, and walked towards Spike.  
  
"It could happen, Spike. I could provide a way."  
  
"How?" Spike's voice was low and disbelieving, wary of some trap.  
  
"I've got connections, Spike. You don't get to where I am without them. I know a demon who owes me a favor." He smiled. "So what do you say?"  
  
Spike looked at Drusilla and then the other two before looking at Angelus.  
  
"No deal, mate. I didn't come all this way to get out from under the grasp of you and your whore, Darla, just to come back to your twisted Brady Bunch family." He turned and left them standing there. Not a one moved to intercept him.  
  
Angelus smiled, nonetheless. He'd be back.  
  
*~*A WELL DRIVEN STAKE*~*  
  
Spike walked through the door of her house and stopped, listening for her. She wasn't there. It was late in the morning, nearly sunrise. He knew she'd be home soon.  
  
He walked over to the drapes and started pulling them all, making the house stay as dark as possible, to fight back the morning light that would soon be coming in. His thoughts, though, were out there, with her.  
  
It had been a long time since he'd seen Drusilla. She looked good, as usual. Being so near to her reminded him of how much they shared and how alike they used to be. He wondered if he had really changed that much, or if he was just fooling himself because with the chip installed in his head, he could do little but change.  
  
He thought about Angelus' offer to get the chip out. What if it did work? What if he could get the chip out? That didn't mean that he'd have to be in Angelus' family. It didn't mean he'd have to lose Buffy. He could still fight evil with the chip out. Maybe if he.  
  
He shook his head as if to shake himself out of this line of thinking. He'd be working with the enemy. Angelus killed people he cared about. Joyce and Willow were usually very good to him, even when he didn't deserve it. Besides, there was Buffy. He really did love Buffy and it tore at him to see her in so much pain.  
  
He put on a face of firm resolve. He would try harder to be what Buffy needed. He would help her through this and they would kill them together. All of them.  
  
Even as he thought it part of his mind screamed at him against killing Drusilla, but he tried not to pay attention.  
  
SLAM! The front door. Spike got up from the couch and went to greet her, but she walked right past him up the stairs. Bloody.  
  
"Kitten? You a 'right?" He followed close behind her. She didn't answer him. She stormed into her bedroom and tried to slam the door on him, but he was quick enough to catch it and his eyes narrowed a little as he watched her peel out of her bloody garments and toss them on the floor.  
  
"Did you find them?"  
  
She shot him a glare. He guessed that was a no. He swallowed and tried to be reassuring.  
  
"You'll find them, kitten."  
  
"And where were you all night?"  
  
Spike was overjoyed. Words. Actual words from her.  
  
"I was looking for them also."  
  
"No doubt you'd know all the right places to look. You are one of them." The coldness in her voice astounded him nearly as much as her words. ~You are one of them.~ His eyes narrowed.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I couldn't find them. And I am NOT one of them. I haven't been for a while now if you haven't noticed. Buffy, I have been trying to get through to you for a good while now and at every turn you toss me away. Well you can't abuse ole Spike forever you know. One day you'll need this punching bag and it wont be here." He was hurt and angry. How could she say that to him?  
  
She looked at him, her expression cold, expressionless. Uncaring. Spike narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Well I guess that's that." And with that he turned and stormed away, only staying in the house because daylight had trapped him there.  
  
Love or not, he wouldn't be treated like the lapdog Angelus said that he was. 


	12. Part 12

A/N: This story was conceived a while ago (early 2001?) and was written then. Although I watched the first episode of Buffy when it first aired, I didn't get a change to keep up with the series because of work. It wasn't until the middle of Season 5 and Season 2 for Buffy and Angel respectively that I got into the full swing of things. Then as soon as I heard about fan-fiction, I was in! But I had gotten a video tape (pre-DVD releases) that had the episodes where Angel became Angelus and I was transfixed. Something said then seemed to correspond very well with something I had just seen in Buffy's fifth season.and this story was born.  
  
It's called The Death of a Slayer, and there are fourteen parts to it. It's got elements of a Buffy/Spike romance, written before there was a real romance between the two of them. As far as spoilers, this was started after BtVS S5: "Into the Woods" and AtS S2: "Reunion". And since it's been such a long time since those aired, you might want to read a recap or review of those episodes to be in the frame of mind I was in when I started.although it isn't necessary. Most you Buffy fans out there can name the show and number and season of any line of dialogue I could quote you.lol.  
  
The rating for this part is PG-13 and of course these characters and this world does not belong to me but rather to Joss Whedon, Fox, and all those other great peeps that gave us a good show.  
  
If you are interested in putting this story on your website, email me and let me know! I never say no, but I like to know who is supporting my work. Thanks!  
  
*~*~*  
  
*~*MISERY NOT LIKED BY COMPANY*~*  
  
Buffy turned off the shower and stepped out onto the cool tile of the bathroom. She sighed as she grabbed her towel and began to dry herself. Her thoughts were on Spike.  
  
She couldn't erase the hurt look on his face when he left her room. It really made her think. She knew she had been difficult since her friends started to die. She was entitled to be 'difficult.' She couldn't stop thinking about how she could have stopped all of this if she had only realized that she should never have let Angel out of her sight until she was absolutely sure his soul could not be lost, or until he was dead. She was the slayer. Now more people have died because of that fact than lived because of it.  
  
She wiped the steam off of the glass and looked at herself in the mirror. She barely recognized the girl that looked back at her. Lines she never remembered having before stuck out plainly on her once soft face. A hardness had stolen away her youth. Her eyes were sunken into her skull. Her skin was pale and sallow, and she could tell just by looking at her sunken in cheeks she had lost weight. She looked older. She looked sickly. She turned away from the mirror, and finished drying off.  
  
She wrapped the towel around herself and went into her room, softly closing the door behind her. She sat on her bed and looked at the ground. She wasn't herself. This was exactly what Angelus wanted, and she was playing right into it. She was never going to find him if he didn't want to be found. He had to come to her. She was tired of playing on his terms. It was time to snap out of this.  
  
The first step, she knew, was apologizing to Spike. He really had been great in the last few weeks. He stood by her and tried to be comforting and caring, two things that were not natural to him, and all she did was push him away when he tried to make the effort.  
  
She lay back on the bed and slowly scoot herself up to the head, laying her head on her pillows. She knew she should get up now and go talk to him. It was daylight and she doubted he left the house with a blanket. He was probably sulking somewhere.  
  
Going to find him would involve getting dressed. Getting dressed would involve crossing the room. Crossing the room would involve getting up. And getting up would now involve waking up.  
  
He'd be there when she woke.  
  
*~*CINDERELLA ANYONE?*~*  
  
Buffy jumped awake at the sound of someone running down the stairs of her house. She looked outside to see the daylight gone. Spike was leaving.  
  
Buffy jumped out of bed and grabbed a pair of jeans from the floor and a t- shirt and pulled them on quickly running for the stairs. Her feet were swift as she shuffled down the stairs and opened the front door, just in time to see Spike drive off.  
  
"Spike!!" She ran out into the street, waving her arms, but he didn't see her. Or didn't care. She sighed. She turned and walked back to the house and closed the door behind her. She headed back upstairs to her room and started to dress for tonight. Tonight was her new beginning. Tonight the old Buffy was back.  
  
*~*BACK TO BLACK*~*  
  
Willow looked at Lindsey. The screams had stopped. Whatever had been done to get it out must have been painful. Lindsey definitely knew he didn't want one of these chip things. He looked back at Willow. He hadn't really had much time to get to know the redhead. She was always stuck to Angelus and he tried to stay as far away from Angelus as possible.  
  
"Do you think they'll keep you?"  
  
Lindsey looked at the smaller vampire in confusion. She didn't talk often.  
  
"Why wouldn't they? I've earned my spot in this family."  
  
Her laugh was small and silvery. It unnerved him.  
  
"You think that matters to Angelus? What matters is his own perception of what this family should be. You heard what he said when he brought us all together. This group has to only have four. With Spike, that makes five. You don't really think he's helping get this chip out just so he can toss him out of the family, do you?"  
  
Lindsey gave some serious thought to what she was saying.  
  
"Do you think he'd choose you over Drusilla? She is his daughter. She's been in this family longer than anyone else alive besides him. Do you think he likes you more than me?" She smiled. Her face was a picture of innocence. "He traveled across dimensions to get me. He spent many nights breaking me and reconditioning me into who I am now. Do you think he'd throw that away for you?" Clearly she didn't think so.  
  
Lindsey started to worry about his position in the family. But before much more could be said or thought, the door opened and Lindsey turned toward it.  
  
Spike stumbled out of the building, looking for all the world as if he were drunk. His coordination had apparently taken the night off as his feet went wherever they could find purchase. One hand was on his head and his eyes were nearly closed as he walked out. He was followed by Angelus and Drusilla.  
  
"You said he was going to take it out."  
  
"Well he fried it instead. It doesn't work now." Angelus grinned. "Would you rather he split your head open?"  
  
"You mean he hasn't?"  
  
Angelus laughed. Spike winced. He stopped and stood still for a moment, already starting to feel a bit better. Drusilla slinked over to him.  
  
"My poor Spike. All the worms are quite cross with you right now. Their ringing can be heard through the land causing the world to shake and the lights to go dim!" She danced around him.  
  
Spike chuckled. "All that to say my head is hurting. You always did have a way with words, Dru." Drusilla smiled, pleased.  
  
Willow looked at Lindsey meaningfully before moving to stand beside Angelus, slipping one little hand around his arm. He didn't even acknowledge her.  
  
Spike's head finally began to clear and he put his duster back on. As his eyes focused they fell onto Lindsey.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask you, Peaches, who is this bloke?"  
  
"His name is Lindsey. And don't call me 'peaches.'"  
  
Spike smiled.  
  
"Well, Peaches," he emphasized, "that doesn't tell me anything. Where did he come fro-" Spike's sentence was clipped by the large backhand that knocked him to the ground. Spike lay on his stomach a moment, chuckling.  
  
"You are going to have to get used to the pecking order of this group, Spike. Things are different. I'm in charge here and anyone who doesn't like it can kill me," he looked at Lindsey, "or be killed."  
  
Spike slowly got up and started to brush himself off, a satisfied smirk on his face. Angelus could already tell the difference in his mannerisms. This was the Spike he had known before. He watched as Spike made a show of dusting off and then turned to face him.  
  
"Well, lucky for me, I'm not a part of this freak show, Peaches." His eyes challenged Angelus.  
  
Angelus lost all humor. He growled menacingly at Spike.  
  
"What a waste of a favor. All this just to turn around and kill you afterwards." Angelus charged him.  
  
Spike, quick on the defense, dropped down and lifted Angelus, flinging him back on his back, but Angelus never stayed down for long. He popped up and whirled around only to get a boot in the face, knocking him back. Willow growled and moved inward but Drusilla stopped her.  
  
"Let the king of the jungle be won."  
  
Anger fueling him, Angelus quickly charged Spike again, and Spike readied himself to trip Angelus, but Angelus had learned his lesson the first time. He quickly stopped before Spike and caught him off guard, tossing him across the open area, slamming him against a tree. Spike slid down the tree slowly before struggling to get up. He felt the back of his head where the chip was, and felt pain. He growled, but his eyes were beginning to blur. He started to second-guess that this was a good idea. He was outnumbered four to one after all. He cursed himself for not thinking of this before he started on this crazy mission.  
  
Angelus, seeing Spike slowing down, grinned and advanced on him again. Suddenly an arrow flew past him and hit Willow in the arm, making her scream out. Angelus quickly turned her way and then yelled in pain as an arrow pierced his leg. He whipped his head around and saw her. Buffy.  
  
Spike got up and looked over, his head clearing after a moment and saw Buffy. She stood there in a miniskirt and a button down shirt tucked in loosely and unbuttoned over a psychedelic mid-drift tank. Her hair was curled and falling around her face, framing it. Her face beautifully made up with make up. This was his old Buffy. Spike saw his chance. He walked toward her and she smiled at him and tossed him the crossbow. He caught it quickly and turned around, aiming it at Angelus.  
  
Suddenly, Spike heard Buffy yelp and he turned and saw Drusilla, vamped out and thrown to the ground by Buffy. He went to Buffy quickly.  
  
"There's a demon in the building there. I think we should go and regroup. I ain't 20/20 right now." His eyes bore into hers and she nodded and looked at Angelus who started coming toward them, pure rage on his face.  
  
She quickly aimed and shot him again, in the chest, mere inches from his heart. He staggered back, falling. Buffy saw the others regrouping and grabbed Spike's hand and started to run. Spike kept up with her easily, grinning at his luck.  
  
He was beginning to enjoy life again and it was all because of this chit he was running with. Finally, he knew things would be ok. 


	13. Part 13

A/N: This story was conceived a while ago (early 2001?) and was written then. Although I watched the first episode of Buffy when it first aired, I didn't get a change to keep up with the series because of work. It wasn't until the middle of Season 5 and Season 2 for Buffy and Angel respectively that I got into the full swing of things. Then as soon as I heard about fan-fiction, I was in! But I had gotten a video tape (pre-DVD releases) that had the episodes where Angel became Angelus and I was transfixed. Something said then seemed to correspond very well with something I had just seen in Buffy's fifth season.and this story was born.  
  
It's called The Death of a Slayer, and there are fourteen parts to it. It's got elements of a Buffy/Spike romance, written before there was a real romance between the two of them. As far as spoilers, this was started after BtVS S5: "Into the Woods" and AtS S2: "Reunion". And since it's been such a long time since those aired, you might want to read a recap or review of those episodes to be in the frame of mind I was in when I started.although it isn't necessary. Most you Buffy fans out there can name the show and number and season of any line of dialogue I could quote you.lol.  
  
The rating for this part is R (sex) and of course these characters and this world does not belong to me but rather to Joss Whedon, Fox, and all those other great peeps that gave us a good show.  
  
If you are interested in putting this story on your website, email me and let me know! I never say no, but I like to know who is supporting my work. Thanks!  
  
*~*~*  
  
*~*THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR THINKING*~*  
  
Spike walked beside Buffy on the way home. His wicked smile twisted his face, but Buffy thought it was adorable. She linked her arm around his, but he barley acknowledged the affectionate gesture. Buffy sighed. She knew it was going to take time to undo what she had done to him.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Spike chuckled.  
  
"What for, doll?"  
  
Buffy looked at him.  
  
"For pushing you away. For hurting you."  
  
"Takes more than that to hurt the Big Bad, luv. Don't worry your pretty little head over it." Spike was smiling. Buffy let out a loud sigh.  
  
"Spike, I want to talk about this."  
  
Spike stopped, making her pause as well. He looked down at her, his face unreadable but his eyes staring intensely at her. Finally he started to nod, slowly.  
  
"Ok, pet. We'll talk." He slipped his hand into hers and led her the remaining way to her house.  
  
Once there, he opened the door for her, making her smile as she walked through and but she didn't catch his dangerous leer as her back was turned.  
  
Once the door closed she turned to him, his face a picture of intensity and beckoned him to the living room. He walked in, pulling the shades, even though morning was still hours away. Buffy took a seat in the living room and Spike finally turned his attention to her, leaning against the fireplace and crossing his arms. Suddenly Buffy felt nervous. Not because of the vampire who was now seeming closed off in front of her, but because she started to wonder if this was repairable.  
  
She licked her lips and opened her mouth to start, but was cut off.  
  
"You aren't afraid of ole Spike now are you? Just because I'm 'one of them' and all." His eyes narrowed when he said 'one of them' and she winced.  
  
"Spike, I'm sorry. I should never have said that." He just stared at her. "It's just that I've been going through so much. People that I thought would be there forever, and they are gone now." She looked at him, tears gathering in her eyes. "I could just feel it that they were going to try and kill you too, and I guess that I was putting up barriers so that my heart wouldn't hurt so much at having the only thing in this life that I love gone." Her eyes were now pleading for understanding and a few tears fell, making wet streaks down her cheek.  
  
Spike's arms slowly uncrossed and fell and he took the few steps to her and sat down next to her, facing her. One hand came up and gently cupped her face, wiping away the tears that fell. She looked at him hopefully, wondering at the stoic nature of his expression.  
  
"Buffy, you still underestimate your importance to me." Her eyes filled more and her expression was one of relief. But she let him continue. "I didn't fight all this time to have you by my side just to desert you at a time like this. What kind of man do you think I am?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Spike. I just, I can't lose you too." Her sob made him pull her toward him, his arms wrapped around her. She fisted his duster and placed her head on his chest. It felt wonderful to be in his arms again, to have someone comfort her again. She felted his fingers slide through her hair in comfort as she lay against his chest.  
  
She looked up at him, their faces inches apart and she pressed herself against him and up to meet his lips in a kiss with more passion than Spike had seem from the slayer in months. He couldn't resist. His lips opened for her and deepened the kiss, his tongue running over her own lips as they parted and let him in. His hand closed around the hair it was tangled in and held her to him as he tasted her. She whimpered and he put his other arm around her waist, pulling her back over the top of him, lying back on the couch.  
  
Buffy was lost in the passion of their kisses. She could feel the evidence of his arousal when he pulled her on top of him. His hand slid down to her bottom and pushed her down as his hips rose up to rub her with his bulging pants. She couldn't help but moan and whimper at the feelings coursing through her body, sensations almost forgotten in the past few months of chastity.  
  
Then suddenly she was under him, in one mighty twist. Her mouth let go of his to gasp as his cool lips, only slightly warmed by her kisses, trailed down her neck. She let out a full moan as his hands burned icy trails as he slipped his hand into her shirt and up her tank top. He cupped her breast and she keened for him as she arched her back. His mouth still at her neck he smiled as he played her like a well-tuned instrument.  
  
His mouth left her neck but only to clasp onto a suddenly exposed breast, his blunt teeth encircling her nipple, gently pulling as his tongue licked at the most sensitive bud. She gasped again, writhing under him, and called out his name. It was his undoing.  
  
He quickly got up and slid the coffee table away, quickly, pulling her gently to the ground and lifted her skirt, her panties tearing away easily. His own pants had somehow been removed enough to expose him in all his glory, his wanting evident. She opened herself to him, begging for him with her eyes and he willingly obliged as he entered her quickly, finding her wet for him already and extremely tight from months of no use. She groaned loudly and he smiled.  
  
His intense eyes never left her face as he slowly thrust into her, still in an upright position as one of his hands gently fondled her as he continued his love making. She cried out as her first wave of pleasure overtook her and he finally let passion make him lose himself as he bent over her and roughly and swiftly pumped into her warmth. The heady sent of her climax making his face change as he pounded into her with every vestige of strength left to him until he exploded into her, bringing her to her second and final climax.  
  
*~*YOU MADE YOUR BED, NOW DIE IN IT*~*  
  
Spike smiled down to the resting woman in his arms. It was nearly an hour and a half till dawn, and he wanted to get to his crypt before the sun came up. He kissed her nose and her eyes fluttered open, looking at him lovingly.  
  
"Mmmm. I don't want to get up." She snuggled into his chest, her hands folded into the duster he didn't bother to take off while they were making love. She frowned and opened her eyes again. "You're dressed."  
  
"No. I didn't fully undress."  
  
She kind of nodded. He smiled at her.  
  
"It's time."  
  
She looked at him oddly.  
  
"Time for what?"  
  
"Time for me to fulfill my purpose." He got up and pulled his pants up, putting himself to right.  
  
Buffy watched him in confusion and then got up and noticed that other than her panties she was fully dressed. She frowned. She didn't like that. It just didn't seem intimate enough when they didn't undress. Usually they did. Usually he wasn't in such a hurry to have sex as much as to explore everything. Something was different. She looked at him again. Something was wrong.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No. Something is very right." He was watching her pull her skirt down to its normal position and pull her shirts down. She was watching him as well.  
  
"So what's the purpose?" She tried to smile. "Is it some weird practice that involves chickens and sacrificial virgins? Cuz, I think we're out of both." She smiled jokingly at him. He gave a small smile.  
  
"No, slayer. It just involves you and me." Her smile faded. He walked to her and took her in his arms. She looked into his eyes and for the first time all evening, saw the coldness in them. She frowned and started to push away, but he held her firmly. "Now, now. Stay." She started to struggle more and he vamped. "I said, stay." She brought her knee up, connecting with his crotch. He let her go and grabbed himself  
  
She moved away from him, but part of her was still unwilling to believe that Spike, her love and only person she had left in this world, wanted her dead. Her eyes filled with unbidden tears.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
He stood up straight, the pain ebbing away as he looked at her, his vampire face put away for now.  
  
"Spike, please. Don't do this." Her voice was almost begging.  
  
"Slayer, from the time I found out about the existence of slayers, I've been killing 'em. I thought things could be different between us. I had never actually gotten to know one of them, I just killed them." He walked closer to her but in a circular pattern, not wanting her to fight or bolt. His smile was intact. "But you made me see how wrong I was. I told you, one day you'd be curious about death, you'd invite it in. I told you, I would be there. Here I am, baby. Here I am."  
  
He lunged for her, knocking her against the fireplace, making her hit her head on the mantel. She went down quickly. She grabbed at the poker from the stand but he was too quick for her. He grabbed her legs and pulled her away from the weapons.  
  
"Now lets be fair, slayer. You aren't gonna attack me, are you baby?" She looked up at him, tears spilling. She was shaking and Spike knew he had her. "Just like you were powerless to stop Angelus when he killed your friends." Her face registered shock at his words. "Just like you were powerless against Angelus for killing your mother."  
  
She struggled to her feet, one hand holding the back of her head, the other out, trying to give her balance as she stood trembling under Spike's gaze.  
  
"It didn't hurt you."  
  
"No, luv, I'm not neutered anymore. See, had you come a bit sooner you would have seen me consortin' with the enemy. Angelus took care of my chip problem. Since I was 'one of them.'"  
  
She looked like she couldn't believe him.  
  
"But they were attacking you."  
  
"Yeah. I didn't accept Peaches pecking order." He chuckled. "Peaches pecking order. Say that ten times real fast." He further chuckled at his own joke while advancing on Buffy.  
  
"You do know that your mum and your friends would be alive now, had you done your job, slayer, right?"  
  
Her eyes registered confusion. Her mind was so busy working on its grief; she didn't even react to his nearness.  
  
"You should never have left Angel alone. Not while he was able to become Angelus. It was your job as the slayer to protect the world from scum like him." He shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk."  
  
Her eyes met his, and she gasped in surprise when he roughly grabbed her and vamped. He moved his head down to her ear and whispered into it.  
  
"Angelus once told me something that forever changed my life. To kill you, I had to love you. Well, I do, slayer. I love you. That's why I'm puttin' you out of your misery. I once told you, when you had nothing to live for, I'd be waiting. Well your friends are all dead, your family is gone, and your lovers, well, they either leave you or want to kill you, now don't they, pet?"  
  
And with those final words he sank his teeth into the soft flesh of her neck, letting her life blood flow into his mouth, hot and sweet with confusion and fear, tasting like he always hoped it would when this moment came.  
  
After he drank every drop he could from her, he let her slide down his body and onto the floor. His tongue lashed out to capture every stray drop, aroused by the taste of the slayer's blood and by the heady feel of victory.  
  
"And that, mate, is how you kill a slayer." 


	14. Part 14

A/N: This story was conceived a while ago (early 2001?) and was written then. Although I watched the first episode of Buffy when it first aired, I didn't get a change to keep up with the series because of work. It wasn't until the middle of Season 5 and Season 2 for Buffy and Angel respectively that I got into the full swing of things. Then as soon as I heard about fan-fiction, I was in! But I had gotten a video tape (pre-DVD releases) that had the episodes where Angel became Angelus and I was transfixed. Something said then seemed to correspond very well with something I had just seen in Buffy's fifth season.and this story was born.  
  
It's called The Death of a Slayer, and there are fourteen parts to it. It's got elements of a Buffy/Spike romance, written before there was a real romance between the two of them. As far as spoilers, this was started after BtVS S5: "Into the Woods" and AtS S2: "Reunion". And since it's been such a long time since those aired, you might want to read a recap or review of those episodes to be in the frame of mind I was in when I started.although it isn't necessary. Most you Buffy fans out there can name the show and number and season of any line of dialogue I could quote you.lol.  
  
The rating for this part is PG-13 and of course these characters and this world does not belong to me but rather to Joss Whedon, Fox, and all those other great peeps that gave us a good show.  
  
If you are interested in putting this story on your website, email me and let me know! I never say no, but I like to know who is supporting my work. Thanks!  
  
*~*~*  
  
*~*THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE*~*  
  
Spike walked into the demon bar, and vampires all parted for him. No one was willing to get on his bad side. The tales of his newest victory had spread across the vampire and demon community of Sunnydale. He had now killed three slayers.  
  
Spike sat down at the bar and ordered a drink that was quickly put in front of him. He grunted in thanks and drank from it, aware of all the eyes that were on him. He smiled into his drink. He rather liked the attention. It was quite a change from the attention he was now used to receiving. He was starting to feel as great as he did the night he killed his first slayer. That was a sweet victory, but this one was better. This was the one that no one said he could do.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the Slayer Killer." Spike smirked at Angelus' voice as he swiveled in the barstool and propped his elbows against the bar.  
  
"Sod off, mate."  
  
Angelus' eyebrow shot up. His three companions were behind him. A few of the other vampires started to leave. Angelus and Spike? That was a little too much for a few of them.  
  
"Aren't you full of yourself. Think just because you can kill a slayer you can be disrespectful, you're wrong."  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, sorry if I don't bow and all in front of such royalty, Peaches, King of the Poofs, but I just don't feel like niceties this evenin'." His look was deadly. It matched Angelus'.  
  
"Lets settle this. Now." Angelus was already vamped. Spike sighed and shot the rest of his beer and stood up.  
  
"Whatever you say, Peaches."  
  
Angelus growled. Spike walked out, turning his back to the four. Angelus would have laughed at his cockiness had he not been so irked by this new imperial attitude. The four followed him as he walked to a nearby cemetery. They allowed him to walk a good fifteen feet in front of them. They knew he wasn't going anywhere before they could catch him.  
  
Lindsey watched the entire exchange with wonder and worry. He kind of liked the one called Spike. He seemed to dislike Angelus, which was a definite point for him. He hoped he killed Angelus. He worried about his own future if one of them didn't die tonight.  
  
Drusilla watched the two men. Her mind was a jumble of confusion that only made sense to her. But she knew what was to transpire. Only one could be the leader. Daddy wouldn't allow it to be differently.  
  
Willow followed with little expression on her face. She didn't worry about the outcome of this. Angelus would either teach the blond a lesson or he would kill him. Either way was fine by her.  
  
Spike turned to face Angelus, once there. He took off his duster and threw it to Drusilla who caught it with a smile.  
  
"Alright, mate. I think I can accommodate you now."  
  
Angelus lunged.  
  
*~*EVERY ENDING SPARKS A BEGINNING*~*  
  
Lindsey watched the two women who were circling him now, with a wary look. He merely listened to their taunting words.  
  
"When Angelus wins, he will bring Spike back to reunite with his family and we will be stronger than ever." Willow commented, all the while watching Lindsey.  
  
"When the King of Clubs makes room for new royalty we shall have a ball!" Drusilla swayed as she too watched Lindsey.  
  
"Either way," Willow continued, "we wouldn't need you, Lindsey." She smiled an uncaring smile at him. He narrowed his eyes and turned them from the vultures circling him. He watched, instead the ongoing fight between Angelus and Spike.  
  
They had been fighting hard for nearly an hour. At first the girls avidly watched every punch, every push. But now they were contented with torturing Lindsey while the two continued to fight.  
  
Angelus had said that in order to effectively lead this group, he had to know he could destroy every member. He needed to make sure.  
  
Spike wasn't so sure he cared about this little group, except that he was itching to take it from Angelus. He knew that would really bug the hell out of Angelus, which was as good a reason as any as far as Spike was concerned. Besides, he found that he missed Drusilla.  
  
Spike was slammed against a headstone and he toppled over the back of it, landing on his hands and knees. He quickly pulled himself back up, only to find Angelus there and suddenly he was face first on the ground, spitting blood and grass and dirt from his mouth. He smiled a maniacal smile as he rolled to the side, just missing Angelus' foot stomping down, and twirled his body around, knocking both Angelus' legs out from under him. Angelus fell with an oof!  
  
Spike scrambled over him and wrapped one arm around Angelus' neck and the other around his arm and pulled Angelus back on top of him, placing a knee into Angelus' back causing the older vampire to cry out, catching the attention of the other three. The cry was strangled off as Spike tightened his hold. He was all business now, no jabs, and no taunts as he brought his fangs up and sunk them into Angelus, triumphantly.  
  
Angelus struggled for a bit but, eventually, whatever strength he had left him. Angelus was being drained. Spike stopped when he nearly had him drained dry and rolled Angelus off of him and stood, licking his lips in triumph. He looked down at Angelus and turned him around. He brought his wrist to Angelus' mouth.  
  
"Drink." It was a command, and Angelus followed it. He only was able to drink a small amount, though, before Spike took away his source. Angelus weakly starred up at Spike from his position on the ground.  
  
"Now that there is no confusion about who's leading this here band," Spike smiled and looked around. "Seems I'm the only one who watched Robin Hood." He sighed. "Kevin wasn't very good, I'll grant you that, but the movie had merit." He chuckled and walked over to Drusilla. She wrapped her arms around Spike's neck and kissed him deeply. He consented to the kiss and toward the end even wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Mmm, Daddy," she said as she pulled back, tasting Angelus' blood.  
  
Spike turned to the group.  
  
"Ok, I win. I'm in charge here. Anyone got a problem with that?" He looked around to everyone. Willow went to Angelus' side, helping him stand. Spike gave her a moment's look before turning to Lindsey.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
Lindsey shook his head and looked to Angelus. Spike followed his look.  
  
"No I don't suppose you do mind." Spike encircled Dru's waist with his arm and faced Angelus.  
  
"Well, Peaches, it seems we have a bit of a dilemma here. I can't decide which to kill."  
  
Angelus looked at him, not understanding.  
  
"Between Red and your boy-toy here." He indicated Lindsey whose eyes widened at the title. "I can't decide which I'm going to kill and which is going to be yours. Make no mistake, mate. Before, I didn't think I could do anything about it, but now I can. Dru is mine, and you'll never have her again. Is that perfectly clear?" Spike vamped and was watching Angelus with his glowing eyes.  
  
It was on the tip of his tongue to tell Spike he'd have whoever he wanted. It was on the tip of his tongue to recount to Spike the many times he'd had her in the last few months. But as weak as he was, he knew he couldn't fight Spike and hope to win. He just wrapped his arms around Willow, imitating Spike with Dru and Spike slipped back into the mask of his human face.  
  
"That's good, mate." He looked at Lindsey. "Well, it looks like you are the odd man out." He left Drusilla to walk towards Lindsey. "Unless you'd like to try to best me?"  
  
"You know he's going to try and turn on you at any moment. He will want a rematch. You would always have to doubt his loyalty. Why would you want that more than someone who wouldn't?" Lindsey didn't back down. If now was his time, then so be it.  
  
"So maybe we should find you a girl, or a gent, and keep you on." Spike tilted his head up. "I'm not as close-minded or superstitious as the poof. Five or six or whatever will work just as fine. The more the merrier."  
  
Lindsey looked relieved for a moment and then tried to hide it, not wanting to appear relieved in front of Spike. Spike didn't mention his notice, for reasons of his own.  
  
"So now the stars are rearranging. They tell of a new one who has risen." Drusilla's eyes were alight with excitement.  
  
"Oh shut up Dru. We don't need a recounting of this." Angelus said, rolling his eyes.  
  
The next thing he knew, Angelus was staring into a pair of amber eyes as Spike had him held against a stone statue.  
  
"She doesn't mean you, you idiot. She means a new slayer."  
  
Spike let him go with a small shove and backed away, holding his arm out for Dru, who went to him in a practiced motion. Spike smiled, licking his tongue over the fangs in his mouth.  
  
"Like I always say. I imagine another slayer is getting herself all chosen as we speak."  
  
"So what do we do in the mean time?" Lindsey asked.  
  
"We wait. She'll come to us."  
  
*~*  
  
The End 


End file.
